For the Love of a King
by NickyGB13
Summary: Blaine is the king of a European country that has to marry and produce an heir in order to keep the crown in his family, but ever the romantic Blaine wants to find his soul mate, but in a world where arranged marriage and agreements are made, can he? Contains Mpreg, head the rating
1. The Ball

For the Love of a King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters they belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox **

**This story does contain Mpreg, if you don't like that then don't read. If so enjoy .**

Chapter One: The Ball

His mother entered the thrown room quietly. He glanced at her and waited for her to start lecturing again. It was the same subject. Every. Single. Time. It was a couple of days until his 21st birthday , and it seemed all she talked about was marriage . You see, that was the problem. He was the king of a European country and since his father had passed away 4 years ago, had to step up to take responsibility . It always seemed trouble-

" Blaine!" his mother raised her voice slightly. "Are you listening to me?" He didn't try to lie she knew he wasn't . He looked to his advisors and best friends, David and Wesley, they were trying to hold in laughter but he could see their shoulders shaking with the effort. " I apologize Mum, I wasn't paying attention," he tried to look remorseful. His mother narrowed her eyes and continued speaking. " As I was saying, you need to pick your Prince Consort love, there are many eligible young men ready and willing to marry you and bear heirs to the throne." " Mother, you seem to think that all I want is a human incubator , I want to fall in love, just like you and dad, is that too much to ask ?" Blaine asked quietly. His mum looked at him with shining green eyes. " Love isn't too much to ask for Blaine but your father and I didn't love each other, when we were married you know that, She cupped his face, "Now, it mandatory if you want to keep the throne, so we will have a ball to celebrate your birthday and invite all the eligible bachelors and their families." She smiled at him, "It'll be fun, and productive." and with that she walked away.

Blaine turned to Wes and David, " What am I going to do ?" he asked anguished. David stepped forward, " Well think of it this way Bee, you'll get to meet hot guys all night that want nothing more but to suck your d-" He was interrupted by Wes. "David, you're not helping, he shook his head at him, " Look Blaine, the way I see it, you humor your mum, it could be worse, you could have an arranged marriage, at least this way you can pick out some one that you may actually like." Blaine nodded slowly, " I see what you mean Wes thank-" David cut him off " I still think you should get your sexual healing on Bee, there's nothing wrong with getting a present for little Blaine on your birthday, I'm just saying consider the possibility of a strip- Wes clapped his hand over David's mouth. Blaine's neck flushed lightly. " Um, thanks for the suggestion D, but I think I'll take Wes' advice for right now, with that he stood up and exited the thrown room. It seemed that he had a ball and possible engagement to pre pare for

The night of the ball , Blaine was trying to fix his bowtie, when his mother walked in. She took a look at him and smiled. " Love, you look wonderful." He smiled slightly and turned to face his floor length mirror, he decided to go with a Brooks Brothers vintage grey suit, with a crisp white shirt, the pants had been hemmed to show his ankles he wore no socks, and he paired it with black Dolce & Gabbana wing tip oxfords, and the piece to tie it all together his Brooks Brothers black bowtie with diagonal white stripes. He was attempting to tie the aforementioned piece of fabric but his hands were trembling, He was nervous. All kind of thoughts kept running through his head " _What if I don't find anyone and I lose the crown?" " or what if I __**do **__find someone and we get married and end up hating each other.?" " What if we're fine the whole time and then they leave because I snore or-" _His enter ramblings were interrupted by his mother taking his bowtie and re-threading it through his collar and deftly tying it. " Honey, stop your inner ramblings, you'll do fine and this night will be fine I promise, I have a good feeling." Blaine's eyes widened, the last time his mom had a " feeling" he ended up with a horrible bowl hair cut and puppy sweater with a blinking nose. He was doomed.

At that very moment his bedroom door slammed open and in came an overexcited David followed by a disgruntled Wes and a few stone faced security guards. " Blaine," Wes began " I- He was interrupted by a loud squeal and then Blaine was being crushed in a hug by David. " Bee, you look amazing, Brooks Brothers, right ?" Blaine nodded slowly a confused look on his face, " David, you've seen me dressed up before" David looked shocked, " Blaine, you're an adult now it's not the same," He faked a sniffle and turned to Wes and gripped his arm, with his hand on his heart. " They grow up so fast, don't they?" Wes glared at him and shook off his hand.

" Blaine, he's right you look amazing." Blaine shook his head at David's dramatics . "Thanks guys," Then he turned to the mirror smoothed his hair back into place, and tweaked his bowtie a bit. " Okay, I'm ready," He turned to his mother, she grabbed his crown, it was gold with a thin row diamonds it was toned down and discreet as crowns went, and placed it on his head . It was time.

Blaine was waiting to be announced standing behind the door to the main ballroom, His mother, Wes, and David had already been announced. As the guest of honor , he had to make a " grand entrance," his mother's words not his. He took a deep breath as he heard the trumpets , he plastered a smile on his face and the doors opened slowly..

**a/n : I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter , I would really appreciate reviews I'm new to fan fiction and I'd love feed back. Also check out my other story, Love and Soul. Greek and Roman gods Klaine.**


	2. The Meeting

For the Love a King

**a/n : So here's Chapter 2 . **

Chapter 2: The meeting

The doors slowly opened…

Blaine entered the ballroom, He was shocked at the sheer amount of people there was in attendance. What he also noticed was there also a lot of females in the room. He sighed, he knew that the men had to have mothers and if not sisters at the very least but it was nerve racking, some of the society women were really persistent. It was know that he was gay and it was never a problem , it was just that he tended to attract the women who thought that he could over look the fact that they had breasts and he was interested in, for the lack of a better word balls. It was just one of the things that came along with the crown.

As he reached the bottom of the grand stair case he was approached by one such female. Lady Rachel Berry.

He plastered on his biggest smile. " Blaine!" she screeched, " I was very excited to receive an invitation to your birthday ball, but we both know why I'm really here, and it is because you're looking for a queen and I should say, that while I am flattered, I happen to already be engaged," She took a breath, Blaine looked horrified, " I know you're heartbroken and despite you being able to give me vaguely non descript looking children that would sing like a dream I-"

By now the look on Blaine's face had changed from horrified to downright incredulous, maybe even a hint of humor, A hulking man lumbered over to snatch Rachel away, "I'm sorry your highness," he bowed slightly " once you get her started its like she won't cut off , I'm Finn, " he held out his hand and Blaine grasped it in his own for a brief shake. " No harm done, I've know Rachel for quite some time." He looked behind him for Wes or David. He spotted them by the refreshments. " I apologize I must be going, it was nice to meet you Finn." He looked at Rachel ," Always a pleasure seeing you again Rachel" and with that he turned on his heel and briskly walked towards were he last saw his advisors.

He never made it there, he was intercepted. " Well, hello killer, You're looking particularly delicious tonight." Ah, Sebastian. Blaine's back stiffened and he turned slowly. " I think it's best if you address me as your Majesty or your highness." Blaine snapped coldly. Sebastian was like a little yappy dog , you give it a bone and it stays forever and not only that, yaps too much and sheds all over your favorite Gucci sweater. Intolerable . Sebastian smirked and went to reply but then a waltz started and he grabbed Blaine's hand. " Let's go gorgeous, we're dancing." Blaine every the gentleman allowed himself to be drug to the dance floor but he wasn't happy about it .

During the dance, Blaine was happy to say that he didn't stay with Sebastar- Sebastian longer than he had to, He danced with a lot of people, His mother, Wes, David, though he tried to grope his ass, A young Duke named Jeremiah, that had the most peculiar blonde hair, a very excited young lord by the name of Jeffery, and then his very subdued counter part, Nicholas, they were due to be married soon but attended anyway, and many others even some females, such as lady Santana and her wife lady Brittney, who told him that he was pocked sized and asked to keep him. It's safe to safe that he escaped, but not after Brittney tried to fit him in her clutch purse.

Blaine decided to walk onto the veranda that led to the palace gardens. He wanted to get some fresh air it was stuffy and he needed space, or as much space he could get with two burly security guards following him at all times. He walked over to the bench under the weeping willow tree where his father used to read him stories and sat down. He took his crown off and tucked inside of his suit jacket, it was getting heavy. He didn't noticed the figure on the bench swing hanging from one of the tree branches until the spoke.

"It's crowded in there isn't it?" a soft lilting voice inquired. Blaine turned and looked in the direction of the voice, and his mind drew a blank. There sitting next to him, was possibly the most.. You know what ? He was fucking hot. Bottom line. He'd like to say that his first thoughts were something sweet and romantic and he waxed poetic about his smooth porcelain skin, and petal pink lips, and he'd love to say that he noticed a thick mane of mahogany hair with blondish streaks styled to perfection,

and he'd really like to say that he noticed ice blue eyes that had a sparkle of humor, and what he'd _**love**_ to say is how he noticed the grey plaid Marc Jacobs' suit , tailored to perfection, that showed off broad shoulders, paired with a crisp maroon button up shirt with the top buttons undone, showing a hint of creamy white skin and a peak of collar bones, all tied together with black pointed toe Milanoo dress shoes.

He'd love to say that he noticed all of that, but he can't because all he thought of is what it would be like to have this beauty on his Egyptian cotton sheets, screaming his name in octaves not meant for the male voice range.

Blaine didn't voice all of this, He simply replies " Yes it is, I came out here to get some fresh air, I hope I'm not interrupting?" Blue eyes flashed to his face and he smiled. " No of course not, by all means." Blaine nodded slightly, " So, how are you enjoying the ball so far?" Blaine asked eager to hear his answer.

The young man looked at him sideways , " The ball is fine, though there is some downright questionable fashion statements in that room, I almost passed out at the sheer amount of fashion don't that are walking around." He looked horrified. Blaine smiled. " Yes, I know what you mean, I saw a young lady walking in a green dress with orange heels, it reminded me of a game I used to own," He mock deliberated " Ah, yes You're familiar with Frogger right?" The boy's eyes popped wide open before he threw his head back and laughed. "You know what, I remember that game awful just awful."

Blaine smiled and held out his hand, " Anthony." the boy looked down and smiled then reached his hand out also, " Kurt." Blaine beamed. " It's nice to meet you."

From there, the conversation was lively they talked about everything that they could think of and Blaine realized. _"He's it." _Blaine abruptly stood up and startled Kurt slightly but he smiled. " Do you have to leave?" he asked softly, Blaine was thrilled to see that the prospect of him leaving was making Kurt a little bit sad, the smile didn't reach his eyes. "No," Blaine said quickly. " I want to introduce you to my mother."

Kurt looked skeptical but grabbed Blaine's hand.

As the entered the ball room everything grew quiet. Blaine set a course straight for his mother. Kurt, noticing everyone staring including his father, Burt and stepmother Carol , along with his brother Finn and fiancé Rachel and softly whispered. " Anthony, people are staring." Blaine still beaming whispered back , " Just trust me."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw David looking excited, Sebastian's Chihuahua face looking like he was constipated , Wes looking well, like Wes, and straight ahead his mother face neutral . They came to a stop in front of his mother, who still sat on her throne . Kurt seemed to catch on at that moment. " Anthony…as in King Blaine Anthony Anderson Rossi?" Blaine nodded. His mother rose from her seat and raised a brow expectedly at her son .

" Mum," Blaine paused, I like for you to meet Kurt," There were gasps and murmuring around the ballroom, everyone new that a member of the royal family only introduced one to their parents when they were announcing there intended, the one they would like to marry. Kurt paled slightly nervous bowed to the Queen, " It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness, I'm Kurt Hummel."

The queen looked from her son, who was beaming with pride staring at this young man, to said young man, who looked nervous but excited and pulled him into a hug, " Don't bother with the formalities love, call me Emille." Blaine's smile got even wider as Kurt embraced his mother. She continued speaking pulling back and saying to Kurt, " You're family now."

At her word the murmuring in the ballroom rose to a dull roar and Blaine observed there were a few things that caught his eyes in that moment, a man that could only be Burt Hummel, and the look on his face a cross between being livid, and very amused, a very tiny Rachel holding a giant Finn back, who looked like he was ready to charge Blaine at any second and last but not least, a straight faced Kurt Hummel with one hip cocked, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised, eyes flashing with some emotion, giving him what could nothing other than a bitch glare.

Ah yes, he had some explaining to do…

**a/n: Woo! We met Mr. Kurt Hummel, Ms. Rachel Berry and Mr. Finn Hudson. **

**R&R please. I'll try to post a chapter tonight if not tomorrow. We get Blaine's explanation a look into Kurt's mind and more Wes and David. **

**Nicky. **


	3. The Explanation

For the Love of a King,

Chapter 3: The Explanation

**a/n : so I really need a beta if anyone is interested please message me . And if you review you get a very nice sized preview of the next chapter. **

Ah, yes he had some explaining to do ..

Blaine was now in his office, the Hummel-Hudson family was waiting in the conference room, along with his mother. Wes and David were " consulting him", which basically was just Wes trying to trying to calmly talk things through and David, making crude comments.

" Blaine, I knew you could do it buddy, I mean, did you see the ass on him, so firm," and " I mean it was plump, juicy even, like a peach during summer, I mean Wes am I right ?" or " You know you picked a good gene pool to dip into Bee, your kids will be gorgeous, and the Hummel's are pretty fertile, so a good romp in the sheets on your wedding night and Viola! Baby Blaine and no threat to the crown." Wes finally had to thump him on the back of the head to get him to shut the hell up.

"Blaine," Wes turned to his friend, " didn't you just say a couple of days ago that you wanted love?" his eyebrows furrowed, " and now you're introducing someone to your mother, in front of the most important movers and shakers in society?" He shook his head and continued, " What are you thinking?"

Blaine took a deep breath, and began his story..

**KPOV**

Now, if anyone would have told him that at the king's birthday ball that he'd meet the most beautiful and kind man he could ever meet, he call you crazy. If you told him that the guy with the big hazel and mint green eyes would turn out to be the king? Well he would ask what you were own and where could he find some. If you told him that said king would introduce him to his mother in front of societies best, as his potential husband, and father of his heir? He'd slowly escort you to the nearest hospital, straight up to the psych ward and be done with you.

Well, he _**would**_, except that happened.

He oppose to what any man would be was quite conflicted. It seemed that Blaine liked him, but he deliberately withheld his name . It seemed that he had finally found a kindred spirit, but Blaine was a king. He didn't know what to think. Blaine was everything he wanted in a man but, how much of that was real..?

Kurt knew that he very, fertile his mother came from a fertile family both male and female as was his father. He also knows that Blaine needs an heir to keep his family's reigning position.

The problem was he didn't know if Blaine knew that.

And until he found out, Blaine was going to have to work for his heart. Or at least if kept telling himself that, as if Blaine didn't already own it completely, it'd be true.

**Back in Blaine's office…**

Blaine was still "consulting" with Wes and David , when there was a knock on his door. " Enter." In walked Burt Hummel followed by Kurt's hulking stepbrother Finn.

" Your Highness, with all due respect, What the hell are you playing at?" Burt raised his voice raised in anger. The guards in the corner came to intervene, Blaine waved them off. "Mr. Hummel, I meant no disrespect by my actions, and I know I should have asked you first but, I would like to ask you now for your son's hand in marriage- He was interrupted by Burt and Finn falling on each other in laughter. " Oh, your Majesty, I was just wondering what your intentions were with my son," Burt chuckled "As for the whole asking my permission, Kurt's his own man. Take up your proposal with him." Blaine spluttered for a moment and David outright laughed Wes looked puzzled, Finn looked smug for some reason and Burt? Well Burt just looked downright amused.

Blaine looked at Burt, " Surely you must be able to tell him that he's marrying me, you're his father, and he knew what accepting the invitation meant. You need to tell him that he is to be my husband,." Finn looked at him and laughed a bit, " Your majesty, if you think that's going to work, you don't know Kurt and you're going to cause yourself unnecessary problems."

Blaine seemed to consider this for a moment before he spoke, " What do think I should do then, I want Kurt as my husband." Burt stared at Blaine and nodded, "Then you need to, uh, woo him, romance him dates and all that crap he likes,," Blaine nodded again. Then Finn spoke. " And you might not want to be all Lord of all the land around him he's not going to like that. You know what ?" Finn pulled his cell phone out of his suit pocket.

"What you need is Mercedes." Fin looked resolute. Blaine looked at him puzzled, I already have a Mercedes, a couple of them, what does that have to do wit- Finn shoved his phone into Blaine's hand " Not _**a **_Mercedes, _**The **_Mercedes. Kurt's best friend and go to person for everything." she'll help you . Finn looked proud of himself.

Blaine transferred the number from Finn's GalaxyIII to his Iphone 5s and shot off a quick text.

**From Blaine : **Mercedes?

He waited a moment and then and then his phone buzzed

**From Mercedes: **Yes, Who's this?

Blaine quickly typed a response.

**From Blaine: **This is Blaine. I need your help, it's regarding Kurt.

The response came back faster this time.

**From Mercedes: **Oh no! what's wrong with my boo?! And Blaine that's the same name as the king.

Blaine hesitated before typing back.

**From Blaine: **He's fine! Don't worry I need advice in wooing him. And yes this is King Blaine.

The response was immediate.

**From Mercedes: **I'm going to call you.

Blaine stood up and looked to the men in the room, " I'm expecting a phone call, thank you all for attending the ball," He held out his hand to Burt then shook it then turned to Finn and did the same gesture. " I must say my goodbye's to you know and wish you a good evening." He gestured for Wes and David to follow and left the room nerves swirling in his stomach.

"The best of luck to you, your Highness," Burt yelled after him as he walked towards his bedchamber Wes and David right on his heels, "You're going to need it!"

**a/n: So there you have it. Chapter R&R and also same offer stand you preview if you review. Also this story is going to be from Blaine's PoV unless there's a request for different PoV's review and ask if you're interested. That was a long Author's Note. **

**Nicky.**


	4. What will it Take to Make you Mine?

For the Love of a King.

Chapter 4: What will it Take to Make you Mine?

**a/n Here's the next chapter. **

Blaine was anxious. Mercedes hadn't called him yet and it had already been 45 minutes. He was pacing back and forth in the den area of his bed chamber. Wes and David were sitting on the sofa watching him. " I don't understand, she said that she was going to call." His face crumpled. Wes walked over to him and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulders to stop him from pacing.

" Blaine, you realize that you contacted his best friend, who I'm sure by now is calling Kurt to confirm what you just said as a fact?" Wes raised his eyebrows with a slight smile. " He's most likely telling her his side of the story."

Blaine's eyes widened.

Oh.

David chose his momentary silence to comment. " Bee, I hate to say this but, Wes is most likely right." Wes scowled and David winked at him.

" I think that Mercedes and Kurt are having a quick note comparing session, I also believe that she will be calling soon, in the next minute or so actually," David stated matter of factually, with a smug grin.

Wes snorted, " David you cant possibly know that, the likelihood of that happening is simply impossi-

Blaine's phone started to ring , and he shushed David, who was laughing at the dumbfounded look on Wes' face.

" Hello?" breathed Blaine. The line was quiet for a moment. Blaine started to internally panic, _great she hates me and , I bet Kurt __**hates **__me too. I wonder if he said something about my eyebrows, I can't fix them it's genetic, well there was the one time that David took a tweezers them but the just grew back over night, I kid you not they really grew back over ni- _His inner ramblings were cut off by a voice coming through the receiver.

" **I'm sorry I had to step out for a moment." **Mercedes stated**. **

"That's alright I assure you," Blaine hesitated and there was a moment of silence.

" **Okay so let's get down to business Blaine, can I call you that ?" **She paused but didn't give him a chance to answer.

" **You have no choice because you're already in a load of shit with my boo," **She stated.

" Wha-aat?" Blaine spluttered indignantly. You'd think people would have respect for the crown. He glanced over at David and shook his head. Never mind.

" **Listen here's what you're going to do because, despite his anger my boo sounds like he's interested in you," **She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like **" God only knows why," **

Blaine was distracted by the fact that Kurt _**liked **_him. Blaine. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

" **Okay, so do you have a pen and notebook handy?" **She inquired with a hint of a chuckle. **" 'cause you're going to need it." **

Blaine placed his phone on the table tapped it on speaker, and scrambled to find a pen and paper.

" Alright, I'm ready." He tensed, head bent and hand poised to write.

"**Okay so what you need to know is…"**

A few days later Blaine had devised a plan to make Kurt fall in love with him. Kurt's family, the Hummel-Hudson's came to stay at the palace as was customary for the intended husband/wife of the King.

Lady Carol and Kurt were attending meetings and learning the life of political, as well as social requirements of a Queen or in Kurt's case Prince Consort. Lord Burt was spending a lot of time with Richard, the head of the royal garage, discussing additions to the cars and safety precautions. Lord Finn had taken over the entertainment room along with David and was at the moment involved in a heated game of Rock Band. Lady Rachel was pestering the head of musical entertainment, William, into giving her a concert that show cased her talent and featured her whole repertoire of songs for him the nightly show at dinner.

Blaine thought back to what Mercedes said on the phone.

" _Now Kurt is going to try his hardest to stay upset with you, what you need to do is make that impossible." she stated. _

" _Okay.." he drug out slowly. " How do I do that.?" he asked._

" _Are you serious?" she asked somewhat incredulous. There was silence. _

" _Pay him compliments, things that seem normal and typical to you , are the things that matter most to Kurt , when they're noticed ." _

He brought out his phone and typed up a message. He looked down to where Kurt, his mother and Lady Carol were walking through the gardens and pressed send.

" **The way that your eyes sparkle with happiness and the dimple that pops out in your cheek, when you smile is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." **-B

He watched as Kurt pulled out his phone and looked up at the windows of the palace and around until he spotted Blaine in the window of his office. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he swiftly typed back a response.

" _I find it extremely creepy that you're watching me. You should stop, it's not welcome, and besides, you lie about simple things such as your name so this could also be a lie.. Try harder next time." _-K

Blaine's mouth dropped open in shock and he looked out of the window to see Kurt's shoulders shaking with laughter. He blushed and turned around.

It seemed it was going to be more difficult than he thought.

…

Blaine decided that his next move needed to be precise. _" What's next" _ he thought. He pulled out his notebook . _"Ah, yes. Gifts." _he read his footnotes.

" Remember that Kurt while amazing and coming from a wealthy background, enjoys gifts of meaning not flashy overzealous attempts of bribery." He contemplated.

"_Hm."_

Blaine set to work.

…

Blaine had one of the waiters place his gift for Kurt by his place setting at dinner a couple of days later.

Blaine watched as Kurt picked up the box and read the note.

" I got this for you because like you, it's one of a kind." -B

Kurt snorted at the note, drawing a sniggers from Finn and David, who had become closer and closer since the Hummel-Hudson family arrived, puzzled looks from his mother, Wes, and Carol. Burt, well he just stared at his son , unreadable expression on his face.

Kurt opened the box and stared, everything in the dining room was quiet. Blaine looked down to his plate, _He doesn't like it. _He waited for the snide comments or smug laughter from Finn, but the silence was thick. He chanced a look up at Kurt expecting to see anger or humor at his expense in his eyes, only to find them clouded with tears. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't understand.

Kurt finally looked up, at Blaine and in a very soft tear choked voice said " I'm sorry, I can't accept this," with that he stood up from his seat and walked swiftly out of the dinning hall onto the patio and into the royal rose garden.

Blaine looked after him heartbroken and confused. He dejectedly pushed his food around and sighed. _I knew he wouldn't like it, I made him cry he's never going to want to speak, let alone love me. I want that because I'm already falling for him."_

_**a/n Okay, so another chapter . My Blaine in this story is sort of OC just because he's not oblivious, he wants Kurt to like him he's not pushing him away, and as for my Kurt, well, you'll find out soon. R&R for the next chapter. I don't want to beg but I need feedback also baby names and thank you for the follows and favs. My goal is 12 reviews so start typing lovelies! **_

_**Nicky.**_


	5. Turnabout is Fair Play

For the Love of a King

Chapter 5: Turnabout is Fair Play.

**a/n Alright I caved, and its only because I like this chapter there's a lot going on and a surprise twist, which I personally enjoyed. **

The silence in the dinning room was deafening. Blaine stared down at his plate and created a canyon in his mashed potatoes. He had to admit his was taking a risk, but wasn't that what you were supposed to do ? Put everything on the line for something you really wanted?

A voice cleared obnoxiously. Blaine glanced up, and flinched slightly. Everyone was staring at him. Great.

The voice, which turned out to be David's. _" big surprise there" _ proceeded to talk using his forks as a goal post while Finn shot peas onto his plate.

" Bee, why _**are **_you still sitting there go after him, David looked away from his and Finn's game. "I love you Bee, but sometimes you act a lot like Wes,"

"Hey!" Wes cried indignantly, " There's nothing wrong with having decorum instead of acting like life is a damn game David." Wes snarled lip curled in anger

" I'm tired of you're shit you never contribute anything to help Blaine, He's a King David, He's not a kid anymore and neither are you for that matter- Wes went to continue but David turned to him with a look of such hatred he fell silent.

" Wesley," David said in the most serious voice Blaine had ever heard him use. "I'm going to act like you didn't say that, we've been groomed for our positions from day one, and since day one all you've acted like you've had a giant dick shoved up your ass. " He snapped and Blaine looked at him shocked. David never really swore in anger for fun yes, but never in anger.

" Remove it and for once look past Blaine's title and see your best friend," He gestured to Blaine. "I joke a lot and I make crude comments, yes but I know that Blaine needs friends to and not just advisors." Wes looked down at his hands in shame.

" Bee, I know you're hurt and I admire you for putting yourself out there, I also think that Kurt is wrong for the way he's been acting, maybe it's for the best that you just leave him alone." David looked serious and Blaine saw a flash of sadness in his eyes.

Blaine nodded and looked down. He stood up from his chair and without a word left to his bedchamber, not even stopping for his mother's heartbroken whisper of his name he needed to be alone."

…

A few hours later Blaine was looking at an album of his childhood days. He saw how happy he looked and his father's smile as he threw him in the air arms stretched out to catch him as he came down. The sparkle of hesitation and joy in his mother's eyes as she smiled at the men she loved. Blaine often thought of his dad. They were close and Milan had strong beliefs that Blaine would make a great king one day.

Blaine's reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door and called for whoever it was to enter. He was surprised to see Burt Hummel by his door, He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and motioned for the guards to step out.

" Burt," he inquired, " How may I help you?"

Burt looked a little uncertain before his made up his mind and looked at Blaine.

"Your majesty, I'm here about what happened at dinner." He stated concisely.

Blaine looked at him " It's quite okay Burt, obviously overstepped my boundaries with your son, and it's Blaine, there's no need to be so formal."

"That's alright I think I prefer your official title." He smirked a bit and Blaine eyed him for a minute. _Note to self, ask security to keep a close eye on Burt Hummel." _

"Okay," Blaine answered simply.

"Look, I know my kid and Kurt's a stubborn bitch when he wants to be, gets that from his mother," Burt chuckled fondly.

Blaine nodded.

"Now after what I saw tonight at dinner I'm going to tell you how to win over my son, because I like you and I think this will be good for him. There are other king's that wouldn't hesitate to take away his free will and force him into a marriage and far worse." Burt stated gruffly.

Blaine looked horrified. He knew the practices of many kings were different than his own and many stuck to older traditional ways but he could never take away anyone's free will. Burt continued.

" So here's what you're going to do…"

…

The next morning Blaine awoke with a new resolve. After talking to Kurt and his tips from Mercedes he was ready to start his new plan.

At the breakfast table, he greeted everyone, and as customary helped his mother into her chair , now at this time he would usually attempt to hold out Kurt's chair and Kurt would then proceed to snap something about how if Blaine didn't noticed he had a pair or nuts not tits and that if he wanted to pull a chair out for someone then he should go pick an intended with the proper parts, then proceed to ignored him for the rest of the meal.

This morning however, Blaine completely ignored him, and sat down in his own chair and waited for the server's to uncover his plate. He could feel Kurt's eyes and had to hold in a chuckle at Kurt's indignant huff and the soft thump his chair made as he made contact."

Later that week Blaine had a photo shoot with Italian Vogue for their Youngest Most Trendsetting Royals, issue and he was shooting the cover with Prince Thaddeus. Thad as most people called him was pretty attractive and was easy to talk to so the photo's of them laughing were actually real.

Kurt was there, along with his mother and head publicist Tina. Blaine was now standing by the snack table contemplating what fruit looked the ripest, when there was a tap on his shoulder. Thad was standing behind him smiling widely, Blaine smiled at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

" Hi Blaine," He said in heavily accented English. " I was wondering if we could exchange numbers, I had a great time today and I'd like to get together and hang out."

Blaine put down his plate and pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers. Thad commented on the fact that one of the female model's posing with Prince Consort Trent looked like she was going to pass out, while Trent looked extremely uncomfortable and Blaine laughed understanding his pain.

He didn't notice a pair of Ice blue eyes glaring at Thad and him as they conversed.

…

Blaine had been texting Thad nonstop all week. He really was a pretty cool person, he had amazing style and he was easy going.

He was at the dinner table and his iPhone was on top of the table, vibrating all of the glasses and silverware with every new message. He grabbed his phone and laughed at he message and was beginning to compose a reply when-

"_**Blaine!" **_

He startled slightly and looked at his mother. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't catch that.?"

He stated giving his mother his full attention.

" I was just saying to Tina that you and Kurt should visit the new park, it would be a great way to publicize the relationship for the press, what do you say ?" She looked at him expectedly .

"Oh, um actually I have plans with Thad for the rest of the week besides, I don't really see myself hanging around Kurt for extended periods of time "Fun". with that he left the dining room typing away on his on his phone.

He didn't noticed all the shocked faces he left in his wake, and didn't notice the person seething with silent anger in the chair to his left.

…

Blaine was getting ready to leave to meet Thad at his palace when his door flew open. In walked Kurt. Blaine looked up heart beating wildly in his chest,

Oh shit. Kurt was pissed.

"Kur-" Blaine started to say when Kurt interrupted.

" What the fuck is your problem Blaine" Kurt snapped at him eyes flashing in anger, cheeks flushed red and his hands balled into fists at his side.

Blaine thought he looked fucking sexy as hell.

Kurt carried on.

" You know, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be used at your fucking incubator for your Polly Pocket sized children and I damn sure don't need to be ignored and have blatantly flirt with another guy so out in the open!" Kurt fumed.

Blaine fidgeted, _God, Kurt is so sexy when he's mad..mmm _. Blaine shook his head slightly to focus on what Kurt was saying.

"Kurt." Blaine called.

" and you walk around with him like no one will say anything cause you're the king. I call bullshit cause this blatant disrespect I don't have to… Kurt ranted on.

" Kurt," Blaine called a little louder.

" You know I thought you were different, but I can see that you're just another King trying to get his dick wet, well let me tell you, I don't need this , I'm attractive and wealthy, I'll do fine on my ow-

"_**KURT!" **_Blaine shouted. He was beyond amusing with the situation and was moving steadily to anger.

"Shut the fuck up and listen for a minute." Blaine snapped.

"I don't know what I've done, because on the night we met you seemed to actually like me. ME. Blaine er, Anthony. I don't know why you're under the impression that I just want to and I quote " use you as a human incubator for my Polly Pocked sized children," Blaine looked into his eyes and stood up, his 'problem' fixed it's self when he got angry, apparently managing a hard on and trying to process words that progressively got more screechy wasn't possible.

He wondered for a quick second how Finn managed with Rachel during se- He shuddered no, just… fuck no.

" Kurt, I honestly have to say that I've never worked so hard to get to someone to like me, I don't want just a Prince Consort, I want love, a partner who wants the same things in life as I do, I guess you don't.." Blaine broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

" Kurt, I'm sorry if I caused you pain, or problems I'm sorry you didn't like the gif-"

" I loved your gift Blaine." Blaine looked up incredulous and scoffed.

"Yeah cause fleeing the dining room in tears show joy right?"

" Blaine, it's just that it reminded me of my mother…" Kurt mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact now.

Blaine thought back to what he gave Kurt, it was an antique sliver dragonfly broach with blue cat's eye gems. Blaine chose it because the gems reminded him of Kurt's ever-changing eyes, and how the shone bright blue when he was happy. He thought he would like it because Kurt was always wearing a broach.

" I wear broaches because my mother used to wear them, many of the one's I wear now belong to her. " he continued.

" I had been looking for her favorite one for a while, it was a sliver dragonfly with blue gems." he looked up at Blaine eyes shining with tears.

" It just seemed like the person I want to hate so much, just gave me a very important part of one of the people who meant everything to be and I couldn't cope with it," He sniffled. " so I walked out, if you haven't noticed I have quite the flair for the dramatic." He smiled weakly.

In that moment, Kurt looked so sad and so vulnerable all Blaine wanted to do was hug him. But he didn't. Instead he stepped closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," He grabbed Kurt's hands that had fell limp at his side. " I didn't know, I just bought it because like you its beautiful and one of a kind." Blaine rubbed hid thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Kurt looked down at their hands then back to in to Blaine's eyes.

" Kurt, I'm not cheating, Thad is a friend. He's actually married to Trent. I really was just trying to get to know him better. Blaine said honestly, begging Kurt with his eyes to believe him.

Kurt looked down flushing slightly. " God,' He groaned, " You must think I'm crazy." He mumbled.

Blaine chuckled a bit. _yes I think you're a crazy ass motherfucker _he beamed at Kurt instead of voicing his thoughts, "No Kurt, I just think you need to learn to talk to me before assuming the worst. " He squeezed Kurt's hands. And Kurt actually smiled at him. They stood there and Kurt's eyes dropped from his for a short moment before flicking back up to his.

Oh.

Blaine noticed this his inner girl jumped up and down like she just got a hug from Harry from One Direction.

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and softly asked.

" Kurt, may I kiss you ?" He heard Kurt's breath hitch a little and then Kurt nodded slightly.

Blaine's heart started to race in his chest so loud that he was sure Kurt could hear it and he leaned in slowly just incase Kurt changed his mind and pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's…

**a/n Alright you guys I'm sorry to leave it here but you guys left me no choice review for the next chapter, I'm sticking to my resolve this time. I want 15 reviews. First couple of people to review get to ask me any question about Blaine and Kurt's future that I will answer, I have this story mapped up to at least 18 chapters , No matter what. Sooo start typing. **

**Nicky. **


	6. Tradition

For the Love of a King

Chapter 6: Tradition

**a/n Alright guys I'm sorry I've out of town these last couple of days. I wasn't near a computer and right when I left you a major cliffhanger oh well enjoy! **

_Previously: Blaine's heart started to race in his chest so loud that he was sure Kurt could hear it and he leaned in slowly just incase Kurt changed his mind and pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's…_

Their lips fit perfectly together. Kurt's lips were soft and moved tentatively against his. Blaine pushed his lips to Kurt's with a little more pressure and Kurt reacted in kind. Blaine slowly slipped his tongue out to lick the seam of Kurt's lips and Kurt gasped Blaine used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth softly massaging his tongue and exploring it, Kurt fisted his hands in the back of Blaine's cardigan, and pulled him closer. They continued on until the need for oxygen forced them to break the kiss with a soft moan from Kurt and a disgruntled sound from Blaine.

"Wow," Blaine commented, still a little put out that they had to stop. Kurt's eyes looked a little dazed and his cheeks were pink.

"Yeah, that was- He trailed off, looking for the right word. Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms and Kurt tucked his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled at him, seemingly vibrating in excitement, he had finally kissed Kurt, and Kurt was speechless, his inner teenage boy gave him a fist bump of respect and he preened inwardly. At that moment Blaine seemed to remember something that Kurt was yelling at him earlier.

" Kurt," he made a humming in response. When Blaine didn't inquire further he lifted his head.

" Yes Blaine?"

" Something you said, Kurt were you jealous of me talking to Thad?" He questioned trying to hide his amusement.

Kurt avoided eye contact with him and Blaine laughed, and lifted Kurt's face using his index finger.

" Kurt, what were you thinking?" He asked still chuckling

" Well, in my defense that's all you talked about, _Thad___this and _Thad _that, I had a right to be upset Blaine you are my fiancé." Kurt replied crossing his arms and looking down at the buttons of his waistcoat.

" Kurt, there's the reason why you shouldn't be jealous in the first place I chose you and that means out of everyone else I want you to be by my side."

" Hmmph" Kurt grumbled.

" Though I am curious, how'd you come to the conclusion that I was cheating.?" Blaine asked his curiosity taking over .

" You really want to know?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Blaine watched as Kurt opened his mouth to speak..

**KPOV**

Blaine was acting strange, Kurt concluded.

Normally his mornings would be full of Blaine doing little things for him that, outwardly he'd pretend that he despised, but inwardly his heart always jumped in excitement with every little thing that Blaine did.

But Blaine hadn't surprised him with anything so far today, so hence his confusion. Kurt wouldn't have been bothered by it, but he was so used to having Blaine's attention he found himself floundering without it.

Oh well, He thought to himself, I'll think about it later.

He had Prince Consort lessons with Emille

…

Kurt had met Tina about a week ago, Tina Cohen Chang- Chang was Blaine's publicist and married to Blaine's cousin Michael. Tina was in charge of making sure the public was happy with Blaine as king and fielded all his appearances and if Kurt was going to marry Blaine he had to make sure he was very well acquainted with Miss Tina Cohen Chang. Tina was showing him an article that was covering Blaine's Ball, while the waited for Blaine's photo shoot to wrap up they were shooting the cover and Blaine and Prince Thaddeus were the main faces of Italian Vogue's Youngest Most Trendsetting Royals issue.

**Our New Prince Consort Chosen**

_The palace has confirmed that King Blaine has chosen his PC! It happened the night of the King's birthday ball, where the King was seen escorting a tall handsome, young man to meet his mother Queen Emille._

_This reporter was certain that the King would cause a stir with a choice but my personal opinion, he couldn't have picked a more perfect person as a PC. My sources inform me that he is a very fertile carrier and have you taken a good look at that face , those eyes? What a gene pool. Well done King Blaine, Well done. (proceeds to golf clap ) _

_As tradition dictates, King Blaine must marry his chosen within three months of the choosing, and six months to a year for his Prince Consort to carry and deliver a healthy heir, if they fail to meet these requirements King Blaine's crown may be in danger-_

There was more but Kurt stopped reading. Kurt was well aware of the traditions and he also was planning his marriage to Blaine. He was excited believe it or not, weddings always made him happy. He was comparing china patterns in his head when there was a flash. He looked up to see Blaine and Prince Thad close together on the set smiling and laughing. Kurt narrowed his eyes, it wasn't a polite laugh or smile that Blaine usually wore when addressing the public , it was the laugh and smile that lit up Blaine's whole face. It was _**his **_smile the one that he's only see Blaine give him .

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with Blaine this week but he was going to see just what the hell was going on, but since he couldn't do anything he settled on fixing his fiercest glare at the side of Blaine's and Thaddeus' heads.

…

Blaine was acting strange.

He knew this time that he wasn't the only one seeing it. Blaine had been texting someone all during dinner. Custom vibration and everything. Everyone else looked between the fierce glare that Kurt was sending Blaine's direction and Blaine's oblivious ditzy smile, as he stared down at his phone and quickly tapped a response to the message.

Kurt wasn't amused. You'd think that he'd be paying attention me. "I _**don't **_like being ignored", his inner voice snarled, yet he said nothing.

It was at that moment Emille asked Blaine about spending time with Kurt, and Kurt was failing miserably at feigning disinterest in what Blaine had to say. He listened closely growing more and more angry and…WHY, am I angry? He asked himself, _**you pushed him away every time he did anything nice or sweet for you, Kurt. Why would he want to spend time with some one who he thinks hate him.?**_ His conscience's voice sounded strangely like Mercedes.

Kurt ignored it.

Because he knew the answer to his question. He was jealous, but that didn't mean Blaine should think that just because he's king that he could keep Kurt barefoot and pregnant and still have a side piece .

Kurt wasn't about to let that happen.

Kurt listened as Blaine excused himself and waited a total of five minutes, before he stalked off after him.

…

" And then I showed up here, you yelled at me, which by the was completely unnecessary and we kissed . Now we've come full circle." Kurt finished his story in a gust of breath.

Blaine looked shocked for a minute. Then he laughed.

" Kurrrt," He gasped between giggles. Kurt looked at him as if he burned his favorite Mc Queen sweater.

" Kurt, you're dad told me to do all those things to stop you from being so stubborn and finally give me a chance. " Blaine said, smile still present on his face.

Kurt looked shocked. " What?"

Blaine nodded. " Yeah, he said that you'd be stubborn and drag this out and we didn't really have the time for you dramatics love."

"I-" Kurt began. Blaine cut him off .

" I was surprised too, but I have to say his plan worked pretty well." and with that Blaine leaned in again to kiss Kurt.

…

Blaine was well aware that the next year of his life was for the most part on a deadline.

Tradition states that Blaine has to get married within three months after his choice. Kurt and his mother as well as Tina have been working on the wedding steadfastly . In less than three weeks Blaine was going to be married and he and Kurt would be starting a life together.

There was always a part of tradition that Blaine hated. On the night of his wedding, he and Kurt wont be able to leave the palace. There will be the royal nurse and doctor on hand to inspect Kurt, after the consummated the marriage.

Kurt didn't like it, that much he told Blaine when he ranted for an hour straight about the fact that he was already having a blunt object shoved up his ass why the fuck did he need another one up there too, he almost got through that sentence without blushin.

Blaine was excited about one aspect of the wedding night. Seeing Kurt naked. What? Just because he was a king doesn't mean he wasn't a guy, and his not so little constant problem wanted to meet Kurt's not so little, if he was judging by the bulge he'd seen in Kurt's skinny jeans were of any indication, friend. And to be buried inside Kurt to the hilt too. That's always nice.

Blaine sometimes loved tradition as well as hated it.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father.

It seemed a far ways off if you factor in the conception process and the fact that a male pregnancy was longer than a female's, he's looking at forty-four weeks tops and that's a good amount of time but the whole experience its self is daunting. There is just so many things that could go wrong between Kurt and the baby's health .

Tradition states that the heir must be healthy if not, Blaine could lose his crown. The heir should preferably be male. It seems that even in the most progressive times, where men could get pregnant it seemed mandatory for the heir to be male.

Sometimes Blaine hates Tradition

Blaine admits that he likes the idea of a little boy with his curls and Kurt's eyes and complexion. And eyebrows especially Kurt's eye brows.

Sometimes Blaine loved Tradition.

…

Wes and David were still fighting. Blaine found it awkward, his advisors and best friends were fighting. It was eerie.

Traditionally, the advisors of a king are supposed to be close and think on the same wave length .

The same interests at heart. Just different opinions of how to reach the common goal.

The king in turn should know everything, his best plan of action, and to always expect the truth no matter what.

So Imagine his surprise when he walked in to David's bedchamber unannounced because, it's David, and he does the same shit to me, He thought.

That he found his best friend against the wall hands threaded with another pair of hands, the ones holding them there, being kissed, by the looks of it very passionately, by none other than,

Wes.

Wesley.

David.

Dee.

Ah, tradition.

Blaine said the only thing that could be said seeing as they didn't notice his presence and someone's hand was creepy to someone's crotch.

"_**What the Fuck."**_

_**a/n sorry for the wait guys I appreciate all the feed back it was great . Anyways hope you enjoyed this and review, also thanks to all the story favorites and story alerts I'm really grateful. **_

_**Nicky .**_


	7. It's Complicated Part One

For the Love of a King

Chapter 7: It's Complicated.

Part one :

**a/n: enjoy I'll meet you at the bottom , I realized that I never gave the run down of everyone's ages. Blaine: 21 Kurt: 20 Wes:22 David :22 Finn:20 Rachel:20 and they're ages coincide with cannon years of high school in Glee only Blaine remained older than Kurt. **

…

Blaine hadn't really processed what he saw, it was like the time when he was younger and discovered his parents going at it in the bed chamber. It still haunted him to this day, as most things of a sexual nature , involving his parents and or his conception did, who in their right mind would want to think about their parents fuc-

He was rambling.

Now as for mentioned Blaine didn't process as much as just run away screaming. He was traumatized. Why was his admittedly straight best friend Wesley kissing his bi-curious friend David. It hurt to think about. So instead he decided that he wasn't going to.

It wasn't going to bother him.

Blaine was in the middle of his walk in closet when Kurt breezed in. Blaine turned to look at him, hair impeccably coifed and the tightest most sinful ripped, medium washed Levi skinny jeans paired with black combat boots and a red and white horizontally stripped Henley completed by a Black and white silk Mc Queen scarf. Blaine audibly gulped.

Kurt had been coming in to his room more often. He had already started to integrate his clothing into Blaine's closet and there was talk of an addition to the bedchamber it's self, because Kurt said it was insulting for Blaine to think that he'd be able to fit all of his clothes, not including accessories or shoes into a joint closet.

Blaine didn't argue.

Kurt and Blaine had been spending a lot more time together and getting to know each other's habits, likes, and dislikes. Blaine was happy that Kurt seemed to be accepting him. The most the had done on the physical side was making out, and it was slowly killing Blaine. He knew they couldn't go all the way but Kurt would pull away and suggest a movie right when Blaine was poised and ready to

Grab. Dat. Ass.

Maybe it was for the best that they didn't progress. Kurt had to be a virgin come their wedding night and as of right now all Blaine wanted to do was press Kurt so fair into his mattress that he'd have trouble finding his way out. So it was for the best.

Back to the matter at hand, Blaine was trying to find something to wear today. He was still in his pajamas and he had a meeting with the press. He finally decided on dark wash Levi skinny jeans rolled up to show his ankle, nude oxfords, a cream colored short sleeved Gucci button up and a coffee brown Brooks Brothers bowtie, his hair was looser than usual as per Kurt's adamant request, he had threatened to set all his hair gel a blaze and dance around the ashes. He wore no crown today because it was a casual meeting in the park.

Blaine set out his clothes and Kurt sprawled out on his bed, on his stomach one hand supporting his head, ankles crossed while he read the latest Italian Vogue. Blaine stared at him for a moment, it seemed to hit him that this was the man he was going to marry one day . Kurt sensing his stare looked up and raised and eyebrow. Blaine just grinned at him.

" Blaine, you're doing the creepy staring thing again. Stop." Kurt said in an uninterested voice and turning the page of his magazine.

" I cant help it Kurt, you're gorgeous," Blaine replied in a love struck voice, smiling a bit wider when a blush crept up Kurt's neck .

Kurt cleared his throat, " I can't help but pull focus, I'll admit it is a blessing yet a curse," He mock scowled. " But as pretty as I am you need to finish getting ready we're going to be late."

Blaine walked to his mirror and was focusing on tying a perfect bow when Kurt spoke again.

" So are we going to talk about Wevid or are we going to pretend that there isn't a giant sized ball of tension between you guys?" He questioned with false innocence.

Blaine's hand clenched his tie a little too tight and he choked himself and bit and started to cough.

"_Wevid?" _he coughed out. He watched as Kurt pushed aside the magazine and walked over to him rubbing his back.

" Wevid, Wes and David, they're rarely apart and this way is faster than saying both their names," He explained as Blaine stopped coughing. He moved his hands and deftly tied his bowtie.

Blaine looked at him puzzled. " What about them love?" Kurt deadpanned him.

" Um, I don't know Blaine, how about the fact that you're not talking to your best friends or the fact that you caught them making out," Kurt tapped his nose. " You pick one honey there is a plethora."

Blaine just looked down, if he was being honest he was hurt. They were supposed to come to him about anything and he was left in the dark. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

" I don't know what to say," He sighed, " I never expected that to happen."

" Well, I talked to them because I couldn't stand you moping around, it's not like you," Kurt said softly. " The only thing that they told me was that it's complicated."

Complicated.

Really? Blaine thought to himself. Because telling your best friend is complicated. He shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about it.

" Come on," He grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers. " We're going to be late, and to be honest I rather not talk about it. "

Kurt nodded. " Well, I never did tell you our couple name." Blaine raised an eyebrow in interest.

" Yeah apparently it's Klaine." Kurt nudged him. " Why you get a majority of the letters I'll never know. But it's better than the alternatives." Blaine chuckled a bit at Kurt's put out demeanor.

" well what are they," Blaine questioned

" Blurt, and or the equally horrid, Kurt coBlaine." He looked as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

Blaine on the other hand, threw back his head in laughter.

…

The interview went well. They answered a few questions and released the official date of the wedding, two weeks from today and posed for pictures around the park. Blaine was enjoyed himself but felt as if something was wrong. He was rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles where their fingers were interlaced, a nervous habit he had developed. He thought back to Kurt's words.

Its complicated. I don't know why it's so complicated. If you like cock you like cock if you don't you don't. simple as that.

But.

These are my best friends. I know there's something more to this. So maybe it is complicated, they still should have told me. He nodded to himself. He was resolved.

I'm going to talk to them he decided. Because in two weeks I'm getting married to the most perfect made-for-me man and I'm gonna need back up.

…

Blaine called Wes into his study to talk. There was a two swift knocks on the door announcing his arrival. Blaine looked up from the paperwork he was going over as Wes walked in . He looked at his friend who seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Blaine waited, hazel eyes fixed on him.

" Wes." was all he said and it seemed like a dam broke in his best friend.

" Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but what you saw was a brief lack of self control on my part it has nothing to do with David, I kissed him. " Wes explained in the Wes equivalent of a melt down. Calmly and to the point.

" why'd you kiss him Wes," Blaine asked face still neutral.

Wes looked up a little shocked, " Um, it's complicated." Blaine blinked.

What is with _**that **_word! Damn people need a new word around this bitch. Blaine's inner voice sometimes turned gangster.

" Really, Wesley? " He raised an eyebrow at him. " it's _**complicated**_" He spat the word with utter contempt.

Wes avoided his eyes, knowing that if he looked up he'd see them filled with anger and hurt. He said nothing. Blaine just sighed. He knew that Wes wasn't going to say anything else and he needed to calm down.

"You're dismissed, Wesley" and with that he turned back to his work.

…

Harsh pants and breathy moans filled the air . Blaine and Kurt were finally shirtless and making out heatedly on his bed. Blaine moaned particularly loud when Kurt sucked and nipped his way across his collar bone. They were on their sides and Blaine's hand was creeping from Kurt's waist and finally to his pert firm ass. He began to softly knead it, and Kurt's lips detached from his neck with a low throaty moan, his hand was about to full on grope the cheek when his door flew open.

Blaine groaned unhappily and looked to see David walking in. David didn't seem to notice Kurt scurrying to put his shirt on, pink cheeks flushed, and rushing into the bathroom. Blaine just lay on his bed, his balls aching but erection gone with the sight of David.

" What the fuck David? " He asked harshly " Would it kill you to knock?"

David threw Blaine his shirt and sat down on the bed.

" Blaine, you act as if I haven't walked in on you whacking it before, I don't really feel the need to knock, we all know you and Kurt can't fuck," He stated shamelessly and continued," Besides we need to tall."

Blaine's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. " David! I didn't mean me, what about Kurt you know my half naked fiancée that you ran into the bathroom?" Blaine said in slight anger.

"I don't care if you see me but you don't get to make him uncomfortable, Understand?" Blaine questioned with a stern look on his face, or at least what he thought was stern, he didn't know his hair was sticking up in tufts all over the place, that he had two hickeys and swollen lips and David wasn't about to tell him.

" Look, I'm sorry for scaring Kurt but this urgent Bee," David's face looked worried.

"Well get on with it David, I'm sure Kurt's going to hang out in the bathroom until you leave."

"Well as you know Wes attack kissed me and when I tried to talk to him about he said it's complicated." David looked frustrated.

Blaine threw his hands up In exasperation. What the every loving fuck.! I swear to the big spaghetti monster in the sky I'm cutting the next bitch who says that shit, again His inner voice is gangster.

" He told me the same thing Dee, but what does that have to do with you being _**here**_" Blaine questioned.

" because he's now dating Lady Fabray and acting like I don't exist and that shit isn't cool with me," David huffed out. " You don't get to rub up on this and then run and get pussy it doesn't work that way."

Blaine blanched. Ugh. Vaginas looked like tilted angry faces. He gagged a but.

" Dee, I don't know what Wes was thinking, maybe he's confused?" Blaine offered.

"Confused my ass Bee, he didn't seem confused when his hand was on my dic-"

A new voice interrupted.

"David, next time you interrupt my fiancé and I, I'm cutting off your dick." Kurt commented casually. He sat down beside Blaine and pecked him on the lips .

" I'm sorry Kurt but it's Urgent," David didn't even bat an eyelash at Kurt's threat.

" I heard. All I can say is that you shouldn't force him to talk to you,' Kurt stated calmly , " He wont do anything but push you away more."

Blaine nodded. He knew that Wes was over analyzing right now and using Quinn as a distraction.

David was quiet thinking about what Kurt said.

" I think that I'm going to fight fire with fire. " David stated with a nod.

Blaine looked at him warily, "David, I don't-" he started but Kurt placed a hand on his thigh and shook his head no.

" I know Wes, and not only does he want to use Quinn as a distraction but he wants to see how I'm going to react and act accordingly." David was speaking quickly; now pacing in front on Blaine's bed.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look.

Blaine nodded slightly and they decided it was best to let David work this out himself and relaxed back against the bed.

They cuddled together and Blaine used the time to think, when he wasn't dropping kisses into Kurt's hair or breathing in Kurt's scent.

You'd think that it'd be easy, it's obvious Wes is fighting against an attraction to David, and David has a right to be pissed about the fact that Wes is essentially covering up the problem by using another person. He sighed internally. As a king he was only required to solve matters of the country and political problems, but fixing his best friends?

Shit was going to get real and it was going to be messy.

Things were going to be..

Difficult.

Blaine gave his inner scholar a high five . Fuck yeah! See was it that hard? Its simple not to use that fucking C-word, damn . Basic bitches. His inner voice scoffed.

Blaine absently wondered when his inner voice had became so blunt and badass. Oh well, he thought as he snuggled closer to Kurt.

Shit happens.

…

Later that week, on a Thursday, Blaine recalled,

Shit. Got. Real .

**a/n soo there's a second part to this chapter, Read&Review for it to be uploaded faster, and first people to do so get a preview **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Nicky.**


	8. It Takes a Village

For the Love of a King

Chapter 7 part two: It takes a village.

**a/n SO the I'm aware that the title of this chapter refers to child rearing, but I'm using it for my own purposes. Enjoy the chapter. Meet you at the bottom. **

It started as a normal Thursday. Blaine and Kurt were looking over the final details of the wedding. Blaine, as usual was allowing his thoughts to run away with him, but what else was new. It was going just fine, Kurt was over looking the seating chart insisting that they seat Mercedes next to Blaine's cousin Sam.

" I just think that they would get along and we need to make sure there's peace at the tables during the reception." Kurt offered. Blaine looked at him, He seemed to be up to something, he had his deceptively innocent face on.

" Alright, Kurt if you insist, though I'm only agreeing because everyone else in my family is tired of Sam's many impressions he needs a new audience."

Kurt squealed a bit, and clapped his hands and wrote in the changes.

There was a knock at the door. Blaine called for whoever it was to enter. Both Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Wes walking in accompanied by Quinn, who Blaine had met earlier that week, seeing that she attached to Wes' hip. It was disconcerting, it was usually David and Wes.

" What can we do for you Wes?" Kurt asked politely smiling at the pair.

" Well Kurt I was wondering if it was at all possible for you to add Quinn to the seating chart for the wedding." Wes asked quietly. Blaine's eyes widened.

Oh. Shit.

Kurt's smile seemed frozen, his face flushing red and his hand gripping his pencil until it snapped. Blaine shook his head frantically at Wes. No No NO.

" Wes, we'll see what we can do, now please go." Blaine practically begged him.

" Oh, and It was a pleasure Lady Quinn." Blaine added as an afterthought.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"Love, I'm sure he didn't mean to.." Blaine trailed off at the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked pissed.

"Blaine, we need to do something about your dumb shit friends, because when it interferes with OUR wedding shit gets personal." Kurt seethed in a low voice.

Blaine is sort of disappointed to say that he was a little turned on. Well, he was until Kurt noticed that is.

"Blaine Anthony, I hardly think this is the time for that," Kurt gestured to the slight bulge in Blaine's Rag and Bone jeans.

Blaine smiled sheepishly at him.

" Sorry love, I cant help myself sometimes, as for Wes and David, I don't know what to do on that front. "

Kurt smiled slightly. "Well luckily for you, I happen to have a very conniving father."

…

**Burt POV**

Burt Hummel, could be found in the royal garage with Robert at anytime of the day. Blaine seemed to own a lot of cars and Burt didn't mind helping out. He used the time to think about his life.

Welp, his kid was getting married. And to a king.

He didn't dislike Blaine. He thought he was great for Kurt, a little proper. But it was like a inside joke that when he kept calling Blaine Your highness or your majesty. He was still Kurt's dad he had to maintain that level of Intimidation. Ya Know?

He was working on the throttle on a Fiat Abath when there was the sound of foot steps heading his way. He recognized the sound of his son's boots no problem, his almost silent steps, he had inherited from his mother, the ability to seemingly glide across the ground, and if he knew Blaine the second pair of footfalls belonged to him.

He didn't look up, but spoke before they could say anything.

" What can I do for ya kid?" Burt asked then added on a " Your highness."

He heard Kurt huff. "Dad, I don't know how you do that every time, but its creepy I promise you."

Burt chuckled. " I just know you kid. " He finally looked up to see his son and Blaine standing right by his side.

" Well dad, I'm not sure if you noticed but Wes and David haven't been on speaking terms, in retaliation to an er, disagreement they recently had."

Burt watched as his son blushed, He decided that whatever Kurt wasn't elaborating on was probably for the best.

As a matter of fact, he had noticed that the two advisors to the King weren't exactly being cordial to each other. That and that one of them was dating Finn's ex girlfriend.

He just decided not to comment on it.

"Yeah, I noticed it. " He nodded once. " I don't see what that has to do with you though Kurt."

Kurt's face changed to one of complete anger.

"Woah, Kid what happened," He turned to glare at Blaine who held his hands up in surrender.

"Well, Wesley decided it would be okay to ask me to change my seating chart for the wedding and add a guest, Lady Fabray." Kurt's eyes narrowed.

Burt and Blaine exchanged a look.

Big mistake on Wes' part.

"So in conclusion, it's now personal and since you are an evil mastermind, and secret match maker, we need your help. "

Burt sighed. Great.

…

**Kurt POV**

Kurt exited Blaine's bed chamber later that day and went to go talk to Finn. He found Finn in the entertainment room. Big surprise. He rolled his eyes.

"Finn." Kurt said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, dude what's up," Finn muttered without looking away from the plasma screen.

I swear I'm surrounded by simple minds. Kurt thought to himself. He walked over and stood in front of the screen and Finn protested, but paused the game and looked at him.

" What dude?" Finn exclaimed, " I almost had that guy."

"Finn, how many times have I told you not to call me dude? " Kurt raised and eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. " though, that's not what I'm here for. "

Finn made a weird flapping motion with his arms in a hurried gesture for Kurt to get on with it,.

" Well, has David said anything about the Wes situation to you?"

" Man, Dee is a mess cause of Wes and if he didn't like him I'd kick his ass, that and he's dating Quinn and she's scary dude."

Kurt nodded slightly. Quinn could be quite the haughty bitch when she was so inclined.

" Well, Dad, Blaine and yours truly have devised a plan to get them to work it all out but we need your help." Kurt looked at Finn.

Kurt began to explain the plan, " So, do you think you can help us out?" Kurt practically pleaded.

" Sure dude," Finn picked up his controller, " but you need to move, and you need to tell Rachel because I'm not gonna be the one to do it, she's worse than Quinn."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled at him

"Sure thing." He muttered holding one hand out for a fist bump which Kurt reluctantly returned.

One down. He wondered how Blaine was doing in recruiting his agents, yes it was a mission , and as Kurt made his was to Blaine's room he thought of the perfect outfit to wear when the plan was initiated.

…

**Blaine POV **

Blaine wondered how he got roped into talking to Rachel about the plan. That's because you were to busy starring at Kurt's lips. His inner voiced chimed in unhelpfully. He scowled. He was going to have to learn how to resist Kurt.

Yeah what the fuck ever,

He found Rachel running scales in the music room. " Hey Rach," He said pasting a smile on his face.

" Blaine, What do I owe the pleasure of our dear Monarch's presence?" She curtsied.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was so over the top sometimes. It was slightly amusing, but mostly just a nuisance.

"Rach, I need your help, you're aware of the problem between Wes and David correct?"

"Well of course Blaine, Wesley did have the audacity to bring the she witch into the palace." Rachel replied with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yes but this isn't exactly about Lady Fabray." Blaine shook his head slightly. "Kurt, his father, and I have devised a plan to get them to work out their differences and we need your help."

"Well I'm not surprised, with my talent, I'm sure to have them in love in no time." Rachel replied happily.

Blaine didn't resist rolling his eyes this time. The girl had enough confidence that's for sure.

"Okay Rachel listen closely here's what were going to do…"

…

It was around six pm, that Kurt found him by their designated rendezvous spot, in all black and wearing a beanie. Blaine looked at him for a minute before laughing.

"Kurt, why are you dressed like that?" Blaine chuckled.

" Well, this is my spy costume" Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world , " We don't have time to discuss my impeccable fashion sense in every situation." He looked at Blaine's still smiling face, and raised an eyebrow.

" Have the targets been sighted?" Blaine resisted the urge to laugh, again.

"Love, it's just Wes and David calm down." He grabbed Kurt's shoulders and rubbed them. " Besides yes, Finn has David in the music hall already."

"Quinn?" Kurt questioned,

"Carol is distracting her,"

" My Dad?"

" Burt is bringing Wesley right now according to Steven, " Blaine gestured to the guard " They're entering the Music hall."

"Rachel?"

" Poised and ready" Blaine nodded, "everything is in place Kurt."

"Alright then, lets go set this bitch on fire," and with that Kurt walked away.

Blaine followed after him shaking his head. Kurt was apparently a gangster when he wanted to be.

…

Kurt and Blaine arrived to the music room around the same time that Burt shoved Wes into the room that contained David and Rachel. The plan was to set up a romantic dinner for Wes and David so they could sit down and talk about their problems. It was completely private except for Rachel who was singing.

All of them, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Finn, Tina, Emille, and Mike were all standing outside of the door waiting for the results of their hard work.

There was a crash.

And shouting.

The doors flew open and out walked an angry faced David, followed by and wine and spaghetti covered Wes. David turned to Wes,

" You know what Wes?" David screamed. "FUCK YOU!"

Everyone turned to look at Wes.

"David.. I.. just.." Wes looked at a loss.

"I'm nobody's mistake Wesley Leon, and I'm most definitely not yours." David's eyes filled with tears.

Everyone turned to look at Wes, then David then back again. it was like watching a riveting game of tennis.

David turned to Blaine.

" I'm sorry Bee, but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving the palace I'll be back in time for your wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world.." He trailed off

" But," A single tear made its way slowly down his face, "I cant do this. "

And with that he walked off.

Everyone turned to look at Wes, for the last time. There was silence, for a moment , then.

Shit. Got. Real.

Everyone seemed to talk at once. The loudest being Finn, which was unsurprising, he and David had grew close during his time at the palace and he wasn't very happy about him hurting and leaving .

Blaine was quiet. He was in shock. He knew Wes had some things to work out but this wasn't just about him, it was about David too and, Wes was being inconsiderate, and just downright cruel.

Blaine mumbled something.

Kurt, heard it, having been standing right next to him. "What Honey? , I didn't hear you."

Blaine repeated what he said.

" I said, that Wes is a fucking coward. "

Everything was silent.

Everyone looked shocked, the King rarely cursed, He didn't like to be thought of anything but regal to his subjects. In his mind, well yeah.

" I think that you know what you want and you're too afraid to say it, and too afraid to give it a chance, BUT what's not okay, is you hurting OUR best friend. Or did you forget that he was you're friend.? " Blaine asked, anger apparent in his voice.

" So help me Wesley, If I have to go through one of the biggest days of my life without my both of my best friends, I'll never forgive you, I don't know how, but you're going to fix this gigantic mess. And you're going to fix it now."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked away. He just couldn't deal with all of this right now.

…

**Wes POV **

He didn't know how he got here. He usually was so careful and calculated. This wasn't how he operated. Then again, this was David, and he always made everything that once made sense, mixed and jumbled until it made a less logical, but equally beautiful picture.

The thing is that, he was in love.

With his best friend.

No matter how much he wanted to just give in and be with David, He couldn't. That's not how he did things. He'd always over analyzed things, and everything had to be picked apart until every last detail was understood. He'd never done that with David.

In part that's what made falling easy he supposed.

Blaine was right he was a coward. It was just that he didn't understand he's always been straight and it wasn't that he was attracted to other men, just David.

David.

Wes missed him, he always missed him, no matter how soon it had been since he left the room, he missed him.

David.

The one that made him happy and broke his shrewd analyzing.

David.

The one that Wes had pushed until he broke and left.

His David.

And now he was gone.

**a/n Okay guys I know that you want to know what's going on with David but he's not going to be back until the wedding which buy the way is in chapter 10. But you know the drill read and review for a faster chapter. **

**Nicky.**


	9. Meet the Family

For the Love of a King

Chapter 8 : Meet the Family

**a/n : See you at the bottom. **

Blaine woke up unexpectedly, He noticed that his bed was abnormally warm. He felt two arms winding around his waist and relaxed. Kurt had began sleeping in his bed at nights. Blaine was still getting used to sleeping with another person. He wasn't kidding, he really does snore. The real surprise would be finding out that Kurt, talked in his sleep and that was what woke him up.

"Mm, No I said that I wanted mint green not sea foam, there is a distinct difference," Kurt grumped sleepily .

Blaine had to hold back his laughter, Kurt must be dreaming about wedding plans.

"I told Bee to lay off on all the cookies, his ass is big enough already," Kurt sighed,

Well.

Blaine's eyebrows drew together, my ass is big? His inner voice decided to chime in. _"Eh, its okay, you'd think that Kurt would appreciate a little junk in the trunk." _

Okay so maybe it was a little rounder than Kurt's but its firm.

"But you know, It's okay , I love him anyway." Kurt sighed and nuzzled his ear.

Blaine froze. Kurt hadn't said that before. It took a minute for the shock to wear off but the euphoria quickly took over. Blaine wanted to wake Kurt up so he could near him say it again, and Blaine could look into his eyes, but Kurt's breathing evened out so for now he just snuggled back into Kurt, thoughts of love, forever and Kurt's shining blue eyes.

…

The next morning Blaine was woken up by soft butterfly kisses all over his face. He smiled and opened his eyes to have them meet cool grey, almost silver in the morning light, eyes staring back at him.

" Good morning love." Kurt beamed at him in response.

Blaine decided that he could get used to mornings like this. Kurt leaned up to kiss him and Blaine couldn't help but moan a bit. He loved kissing Kurt. It was one of his favorite pass times. He thinks about it when he should be concentrating on other things, like paying attention during meetings of parliament but, if they had ever kissed Kurt they'd understand.

They pulled apart after a minute or two.

"So, what's on our agenda for today Love?" Kurt sat up and stretched.

"We have a photo shoot with an American Magazine, People?" Kurt's voice raised in inquiry.

Blaine shrugged, he hadn't heard of it. He watched Kurt head for the bathroom.

" I don't think I've heard of that one, what time do we need to be ready?"

"We need to be ready by one, they're sending a car over for us."

Blaine nodded as Kurt shut the door. A King's work is tiring sometimes.

…

Blaine had been distracted all day. He couldn't get over the fact that Kurt loved him.

Well subconsciously, he added as an afterthought.

He was standing by the snack table, watching as they did Kurt's individual pictures. Kurt was always gorgeous, but Blaine was surprised that he could still think straight. It seems, they decided to go classic white backdrop with the main focus, Kurt, in all black shot in grey scale.

The thing that was killing Blaine?

Kurt had on eyeliner. Thick black lines that surrounded his heartbreaking universe eyes.

Blaine melted into a puddle, he was sure of it.

Kurt was a natural behind the camera, not that this surprised Blaine, he was just stating facts. Blaine was watching in awe as every pose the director asked for was hit with precision. If the whole being the co-commander of a country thing didn't work out for Kurt, he'd have quite the lucrative job in modeling.

When it came time for them to pose as a couple, Blaine had already did his solo shoot, Blaine had to dress in his formal military uniform, hair with just a dab of gel, along with crown and a sword at his side. Kurt, was impeccably dressed in a form fitting Armani suit paired, with a crisp blue dress shirt, silver paisley Brooks Brother's skinny tie, chains running from his jacket pocket where a matching handkerchief lay, connecting to the pockets further down, pointed black boots, hair

parted on both sides coiffed, and to top it all off, the silver dragonfly broach Blaine gave him.

The director of the shoot told them to just forget that the camera was there and that's just what they did.

Blaine didn't really remember what happened during the shoot . When the photos came out, there was one of Blaine staring at Kurt with a look of complete love and adoration, while Kurt was tucked in his arms, head tilted down, eyes closed, hands on his chest, blush on his cheeks, essentially snuggling him, with a wide smile of complete happiness on his face.

A copy of that picture sets on the desk in Blaine's office, on his bedside table and as the wallpaper on his iPhone.

…

**To David: Dee, I miss you. We should have lunch sometime this week, catch up? Please?- B**

_To Blaine: Blaine, I told you that I don't want to be there , don't push me.-D_

Blaine sighed. He missed his best friend. Blaine tossed his phone on his bed. Kurt was in the sitting room of his suite on the sofa. Blaine walked in and Kurt started to get up.

" No, stay. I'm landing." Blaine took a flying leap and landed on top of Kurt, who grunted softly but otherwise did nothing but tangle their legs together and pull a throw blanket over them.

" No luck with David honey?" Kurt asked while playing with Blaine's curls. Blaine shook his head.

"I asked If he wanted to have lunch, he said no," Blaine sighed, " I understand that he's angry at Wes, but I miss him Kurt."

Kurt continued to play with Blaine's curls. Blaine sighed in contentment and looked up to see Kurt's wide blue eyes shining back at him with concern and sadness.

" Honey, I know it hurts and you miss him, but he's hurting a lot more than we possibly know." He kissed Blaine on the forehead.

" Just give him time, he'll talk to you when he's ready."

Blaine sighed and nodded. He stretched up to give Kurt a quick kiss but Kurt's fingers twisted in his hair and the kiss deepened, hands started to roam, shirts were discarded and hips strained against each other. Soft moans of pleasure filled the room, Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass and thrust up against him while sucking and biting a dark mark on the base of his neck. Blaine threw his head back with a deep moan and thrust down to meet Kurt's movements. Blaine started to stutter out unintelligible things.

"Mm, Kurt.. right there….almost..please.. Kurt… I need.." Blaine gasped out.

Kurt released his neck, and nodded against him, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side and bit down roughly where his neck and shoulder met. Blaine came with a shout and vaguely heard Kurt come soon after him.

" That was amazing" Blaine murmured when he'd finally came back from his orgasm. Kurt's eyes were closed but he nodded in agreement.

"It was, but we need to move, because if I stay here any longer I'll fall asleep and I'd rather not have to chisel this shit off my balls in the morning." Kurt stated

Blaine looked at him for a minute and then laughed. He loved when Kurt freely spoke his mind, when they first started doing things like this he was so embarrassed and blushed at everything. Now he made Blaine flush with some of the things that he whispered in his ear or even yelled out when he came.

" Fine, you can shower first but hurry." Blaine got up from the couch grimacing slightly at the cold stickiness in his boxers.

Kurt rolled his eyes but walked in the bathroom anyway. Blaine walked into his room to get some more underwear for his shower and happened to catch sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened, he look, for a lack of better words, well fucked. There was a giant hickey on the base of his neck, and he turned his head to look at the double crescent shaped mark at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, his lips were a deep red and kiss swollen, his curls were sticking up in tufts and his eyes were wide and sparkling.

Welp. According to this experience he found out that he has a slight thing for Kurt's bites.

Necessary Roughness. Indeed.

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a freshly showered Kurt. Blaine stole a quick kiss as he passed him and went into the bathroom. When he was finished he walked out and Kurt was sitting in bed waiting for him. Blaine slipped in beside him and turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Kurt and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

The next morning found Blaine walking in the gardens with his guard for the day, Emmanuel. Kurt was off scolding one of the seamstress that made the him on the left leg of Kurt's suit a half an inch shorter than the others. How Kurt managed to find it Blaine will never know.

Blaine looked up to see Wes swinging on the tree swing, and turned to walk away when Wes spoke.

"Blaine please, I need to talk to you." Wes pleaded.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. His inner voice was going on a rant. _" Oh, __**now**__ your bitch ass wants to talk?" " Bullshit." _Blaine shushed him.

"What could you possibly have to say that would make me want to listen?" Blaine said in a cold voice.

Wes visibly shivered, " Look Blaine, I know I screwed up but you and David are my best friends I cant have you hate me. " He looked down.

" Well you should've thought of the repercussions of your actions Wes!" Blaine raised his voice to get his point across.

" In what scenario did the outcome of you, kissing David, jerking him off, then suddenly getting a _**girlfriend **_to replace him, flaunt her around, invite her to _**my **_wedding, and let's not forget the best part, telling David he was a mistake, come to equal a happily ever after?!" Blaine was pissed at Wes he didn't bother keeping his voice down.

Wes shook his head, " Blaine, I didn't mean to hurt him, I was confused.." he trailed off.

Blaine looked at him with cold eyes, but said nothing.

" Look I need to apologize and tell him how I feel but he's not answering my calls or texts." Wes sighed.

" Well I've talked to him on the phone a couple of times , he says he's not ready you'll see him at the wedding I suggest until then you leave him alone." Blaine said thinking of what Kurt told him.

He turned to Wes, " Just let him come to you when he's ready, don't force him or you'll lose him." and with that he went to go find Kurt.

…

Blaine was going over a new bill from parliament, when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and called for whoever it was to enter.

It was his cousin Sam. Greaat.

"Hey Sam" Blaine said slowly.

His cousin didn't say anything he just smiled at him with his abnormally large mouth.

That shit was creepy.

" _its fucking huge, he could swallow your whole head, swear to fucking God."_

" So was there something I can do for you?" Sam continued to stare.

Alright then.

Blaine decided he was going to see his little cousins if Sam was going to be strange. He left Sam in his office, he did the creepy thing, that Blaine only saw the old Scooby Doo episodes, the whole eyes moving to follow you but everything else staying still, and beat a speedy escape.

Blaine's mother and Aunt Ariah were in the foyer, his Uncle Samuel, was standing next to Burt, already engrossed in a conversation. Kurt was talking to his little cousin Stacy and Finn was talking to his other cousin Steven.

Blaine decided he would be polite and go t greet his aunt.

" Blaine dear, it's so nice to see you." His aunt grabbed him into a tight hug

Blaine smiled and waited, " In three..two..one…"

"Dear you're so skinny, have you been eating properly, Emille he's too thin don't you think.." she turned and was back engrossed into discussing his body composition with his mother.

Blaine snuck over to Kurt and Stacy. They were talking about the merits of pink and men who were brave enough to wear the aforementioned color.

" I have to say I was thinking about dressing Blaine in a pastel pink and maybe a canvas blazer?" Kurt mused.

Stacy nodded and smiled. " I think that he'd be able to pull it off and try a multi-colored bow tie, Levi's and possibly, sandals but NOT flip-flops'

Kurt shuddered. "Of course not, he'll be seen with me, and I can be accompanied by such a fashion faux pas."

Blaine cleared his throat " Um, guys I'm right here." They both turned to look at him.

" Oh. Hey honey." Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and laced their fingers together.

" Hey Blainers. " Stacy greeted him cheerfully.

"So, what's wrong with your brother?" Blaine asked because the thing with Sam was creepy.

Stacy sighed. " Yes, er he's up practicing for this role, he's supposed to be this serial killer that never talks just smiles as he stabs you to death," She rubbed her temples "It's disturbing."

"Kurt you haven't met my brother yet but he was the blonde blur that almost ran you over." Stacy informed him.

Blaine looked at Kurt checking him for any bruises. He didn't see any but he was going to have to talk to Sam about that. Kurt shook his head.

" I actually know what that's like, I grew up with the giant over there," He gestured to Finn. " I'm glad I was hanging on the banister in any case." Kurt chuckled slightly

Blaine looked up to see Sam walking down the stairs. He sighed. He should have known that his Aunt would be here earlier than any of the other guests that weren't due to arrive until next week. It was arranged that way so they would only be here for three days before the wedding.

He secretly wondered if Kurt was ready to meet his eccentric family members. They had talked about their respective families and Blaine tried his best to warm him. He remembered how Kurt had laughed him off and told him that it couldn't be that bad.

But.

Blaine knew his family and he also knew that they were in for a long week.

…

Outside the palace a town car pulled around to the front. He wondered if they'd be excited to see him.

He really wasn't planning on coming but then again this was his little brother getting married. And to king, imagine. His father had sent him an invitation, like all the other times.

He rarely left his job, being an editor in chief is difficult and especially for a paper everyone knew about.

Well, it was time he got back to spending time with his family, though in retrospect he should have called to R.S.P.V. 'd but it didn't really cross his mind this was a spur of the moment kind of deal.

Oh well.

The doors opened. There was multiple gasps.

His ice blue eyes met a pair identical to his.

" Hey little brother," He smiled wide and raised a brow," Miss me?"

**a/n So who's our mystery guest ? Send me a review with your guesses, some of you may already and in you do PM me don't spoil the surprise. R&R**

**Nicky **


	10. Carson Phillip Hummel

For the Love of a King

Chapter 9 : Carson Phillip Hummel

**a/n so I got a couple of guesses but only one was right, shout out to BrightEyes810, correct you are. Great job love. Also this chapter is going to be Kurt POV you'll see why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Struck by Lightning or any of the characters, they belong to Chris Colfer. **

Carson. Phillip. Hummel.

Funny that his big brother would turn up. Kurt had sent the invitation to be nice, and because his dad begged him. It was supposed to be a courtesy invites you sent exes or former friends mostly out of an obligation, he didn't expect his devil spawn of a twin brother to show his face.

Damn it.

Yeah, Kurt has a twin. Carson, is older than Kurt by about five seconds. Yes five whole seconds has been the bane of his existence. He didn't really talk like talking about Carson simply because when he left it hurt him. Carson decided that he needed to be the overachiever and leave the not only the country but continent for college.

Despite how much he didn't get along with his brother, he was still his twin and the separation was difficult. Kurt felt someone tugging on his arm.

Oh yeah. Blaine.

Kurt failed to mention that he had a twin, let alone that they were identical to his Fiancée. It really wasn't on purpose, Kurt just didn't think it was important. _**"that's bullshit and you know it.." **_his conscious chimed in, well, yeah but it was worth a shot.

" _I really don't know why he's here. Maybe somewhere deep inside I still want him here but I've grown, I don't need him, besides he's an asshole and I swear to, whoever it is up there that I will cut his di-" _

Kurt heard his name being called. Oh yeah awkward ass silence in the room.

" Carson, what _**are **_you doing here?" Kurt said in a bland voice.

Kurt could feel everyone starring at him, specifically Blaine, but he'd deal with him later.

Carson grinned at him. " Aw, little brother, aren't you glad to see me, I would be if I were you I'm a very popular guy." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

" I would be, if I actually wanted to see you, but your unwanted and therefore should leave" Kurt remarked sickly sweet.

"I don't think that I will because , dear brother of mine, I was invited, I hope its not too late to r.s.v.p is it?" Carson remarked in the same tone wearing the same exact expression.

" It is actually and I really don't have the patience to re-arrange the seating chart, I doubt anyone would want to sit by you, despite the fact that you have my face," Kurt snapped at him angrily.

Kurt and Carson locked eyes.

Kurt never believed the whole twin telepathy and he still didn't. He just knew his brother and knew his facial expressions. Carson raised an eyebrow at him, _" What's wrong", __**really **_Carson, you disappear for 5 fucking years, no calls letters, anything and you're asking what's wrong, _**really**__? _Fine then. Kurt folded his arms and grimaced at Carson. _" I don't want to talk now " _was the general message he portrayed Cason nodded slightly.

Agreed.

It was tense for a few tense seconds and then his dad spoke.

"Carson.." His dad's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He walked to Carson arms open wide for a hug.

Carson practically collapsed into them. Kurt smiled slightly, his dad, wasn't very emotional., Carson took after his dad in that way, so seeing them hug eased his anger at his brother slightly, but he had plenty left. Kurt took that moment to look around the foyer, he noticed that Emille looked curious if not a little shocked, actually everyone did, except…

Blaine.

He looked confused, shocked, a tad bit of frustration, but mostly hurt.

Kurt was in for a lot of explaining.

It was later that night and Blaine's cousin Sam had finally decided to break character long enough to introduce himself and openly gape and Kurt and Carson.

Blaine had been introduced to Carson also but remained polite and detached, just like when he was talking to the press or parliament. Kurt knew that he should've talked to Blaine about it but, it was so difficult having a brother like Carson.

When the family separated for the night, Carson, Stacie, Stevie, Ariah, Samuel and Sam in the guest wings, his and Blaine's family to their rooms. Kurt and Blaine trudged slowly up the stairs. Blaine wasn't holding his hand. Kurt knew he was really upset, Blaine never held back physical affection.

When they reached their suite Blaine turned to look at Kurt. Blaine didn't say anything to him, only stared with wide hazel eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak.

" I know you're mad and I'm sorry Blaine, but I need you to listen before you say anything, Okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine with his best pleading eyes. Blaine nodded, and sat down on the couch.

Kurt began pacing. " Where do I start?" He asked himself.

"Okay, so as you've figured out Carson is my identical twin brother. I never talk about him because during our freshman year in high school Carson got accepted into Northwestern University, It's a college in America, and left. "Carson and I were close, he was the first person that I came out to," Kurt paused," Not that he didn't know he kind of just went " _There you go, you figured it out, I thought it'd take forever_" , but that made me happier than anything cause that's Carson. " Kurt smiled, " When he left he didn't really write, he seemingly disappeared, cut off all contact and it hurt, and I felt like if he was going to forget about me, then I would do the same." "Carson was smart, extremely so, he was in advanced placement classes all during middle school, so it came as no surprise that he was offered a scholarship." Kurt Paused, " Carson has always been better, I felt that him and my dad got along better, I always was with mom, and when she passed away I felt a tad left out."

" My dad kicked ass at raising us, he did his best to keep everything equal and when Carson left for college he was so proud, I just feel like sometimes, I'm not as good as Carson." Kurt sighed, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he's accomplished a lot more than I have and I was afraid that faced with me and the better version of me, you'd pick him. " Kurt looked down at his feet. Kurt heard footsteps and suddenly he was in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt, I don't know why you'd think that, regardless of it I knew about your extremely sarcastic, genius, asshole of a brother, because I only want you," Blaine breathed.

Kurt looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes. Blaine smiled back at him widely.

" Really?" He said softly. Blaine nodded at him.

" Besides, you're not really identical" Blaine stated confidently.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, " How do you figure that honey."

Blaine scrunched up his nose in thought. _" He's adorable." _Kurt thought to him self.

" Well, your voices are different, his is deeper, and his hair is slightly darker." Blaine nodded for emphasis.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but laughed, Blaine was such an idiot sometimes.

"**But he's **_**your**_** idiot"** his inner voice chimed.

Damn. Straight.

…

The next morning Kurt was just waking up, he shut his eyes and snuggled back into Blaine's warmth, planning on sleeping for a little while longer. Well, he was until Blaine started dropping kisses on his neck. He rolled over until he was facing Blaine, Blaine wasted no time capturing his lips in a deep kiss and pulling him closer, he felt Blaine's tongue at lick his bottom lip and his lips parted in a gasp, Blaine's tongue entered his mouth and languidly massaged his, Kurt broke the kiss and moaned, Blaine began dropping open mouth kisses on his neck. Just as Blaine started sucking on the spot behind Kurt's ear…

There was loud banging at the door, and yelling.

" Kuuuurrt, I know you're awake in there, I can hear you moaning, and while very amusing and slightly disturbing I'd like to talk to you." Carson's voiced sounded through the door.

Blaine dropped his head to Kurt collarbone and groaned.

Kurt glared in the general direction of the door, " _That's it I'm killing him, brother be damned "_

" Carson, go away, like yesterday," Kurt yelled back at him.

There was more banging in the door and sniggering . Kurt stormed over to the door and snatched it open.

" What the _**fuck**_ do you want?" Kurt spat at his brother.

Carson rolled his eyes. " aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning" Carson snorted sarcastically, as he walked in the room.

" Oh, hey Blaine, you might want to put that away." Carson said gesturing to Blaine's waist and flopped down on Kurt's side of the bed.

Blaine flushed slightly and rolled over, burrowing his face into the pillows. Kurt just glared at Carson. Carson sighed in contentment still sprawled out until he rolled over propping his head up with one arm and crossing his ankles.

"Hurry and get dressed Kurt we have plans. " Carson smiled widely at him.

" Carson, Blaine and I had plans already and besides we were busy." Kurt ground out.

" Yeah yeah, by the way, nice hickey. But I'm sure his _majesty_ wont mind if I borrow my one and only brother for the day." Carson didn't even bother looking to Blaine for confirmation and continued, " Besides, you are supposed to be a virgin on your wedding night Kurt, and from what I heard, you're dangerously close to losing your virtue, where's that chastity belt?" He smirked.

Ladies and gentlemen, **Carson. FUCKING**. **Hummel. **

Please don't applaud.

"Fine Carson, but I'm only agreeing because we need to talk, hell knows I don't want to willingly spend time with you." Kurt replied in a weary voice.

Carson rolled his eyes and snorted " Yeah, okay, just try and keep your inner bitch from showing Kurtsie, and hurry the fuck up," and with that he hopped off the bed and strolled out of the room. Leaving Kurt irritated and Blaine embarrassed.

" Carson. Phillip. Hummel" Kurt sighed, _" Fuck. My. Life." _

…**.**

Kurt showered, and picked out his outfit for the day, and got dressed. He applied one last coat of hairspray, and walked back into the bedroom, he kissed a still red- faced Blaine on the cheek and went to find his brother.

Kurt found Carson in Blaine's office. He was looking at the picture of Blaine and him from the People magazine shoot.

" You look really happy Kurtsie." Carson said quietly. Kurt tilted his head and furrowed his brow slightly, _" well, I wasn't expecting that.." _

" I am," He paused, " but you'd know that if you had been around."

Carson didn't say anything, just sighed.

" Car, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked softly. He really wanted to know why after so long, his brother just showed up.

" I missed you and dad Kurtsie, I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry but college was hectic, and I really needed to focus, you know me, I tend to cut everything out but my goal." Carson smiled at Kurt halfheartedly .

" Carson, what you did to dad, wasn't fair he lost mom and then you disappeared, we didn't know if you were okay until you sent us a picture of you're graduation." Kurt looked at him, " but I really missed you too Car, I needed my big brother."

" I know, I'm sorry I just needed to figure things out and then I got the job at the New Yorker and with the move, I just shut everything out, I'm sorry. " Carson's eyes shined with tears.

Kurt couldn't hate his brother. Call his a pus- ew, no. that's sickening. Don't. but, he missed his brother more than anything. And besides who could stay mad at that face?

"I guess when I received the wedding announcement as well as invitation I realized how much I missed of your life." He looked up at Kurt. " but I'd really like to be here for you and dad now, if you want, if you can forgive me?"

Well. This was unexpected. _What the Fuck_? Carson didn't do sentimental.

" Well, Car, it just so happens that I'm in a forgiving mood," Kurt did in his best Carson impersonation.

" God, Carson," Carson imitated Kurt's voice, " Do you always have to be such an ass,"

Kurt smirked at his brother, " I wouldn't know Kurt seeing as you're the one who takes

it up the ass-" Carson interrupted still imitating Kurt's voice.

"Carson!" He screeched, " I swear mom dropped you on your head as a child"

The both looked at each other and laughed. They would be okay. Hummel men stuck together, through anything. After they calmed down Carson spoke up again.

" So little brother, I heard you're having a Bachelor party?" Carson had an evil smirk on his face.

" Yes I am, why?" Kurt asked worriedly

" Just curious." Carson answered innocently.

Oh.

**Shit. **

…

" _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck," _was all Kurt was chanting in his head somehow his and Blaine's innocent joint bachelor party had turned into ultimate debauchery and pandemonium. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in chairs that were back to back, hands cuffed, and feet tied to their respective chairs, getting lap dances. Kurt was slightly buzzed where as his lovely fiancé was shit faced. Kurt's stripper was named Blaze and dressed up as a fire fighter, Blaine had a police man on his lap.

Kurt looked away from Blaze to survey the room, he saw Rachel dancing all over Finn in the corner, Mike and Tina dancing with other couples on the dance floor, Wes was watching a stripper twirl on the pole, and before you ask, it was a female, according to Finn who thought it'd be only fair. Blaine's cousin Sam was doing body rolls with a stripper named Oreo. Mercedes, who had arrived earlier that week, along with other guests and family members, was trying to be discreet but was failing epically and watching Sam in awe. Carson and His father, Yeah his dad came too, were throwing bills on stage, Burt to the woman, and Carson, well it was hard to tell.

Carol and Emille, were watching the male strippers. Ariah was watching Samuel. Now that was a scary sight.

Kurt gagged a bit.

All in all everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Carson finally set Kurt and Blaine free, and Blaine stumbled and fell into Kurt's arms.

" Kuurt," Blaine was slurring his words " You're pretty Kurrrt."

Kurt just looked at him. And shook his head. Blaine couldn't hold his alcohol for shit.

Carson announced they were doing body shots. There was a lot of maneuvering, but everyone eventually was paired with their significant other.

Kurt pushed Blaine until he lay flat on the table, he licked a straight line down Blaine's stomach to his belly button, sprinkled the salt on it, placed the lime slice in Blaine's mouth, he licked up the salt slowly teasingly until he heard him moan, slammed back his shot, placed a small kiss on Blaine's mouth and sucked the lime slice from between his lips. When it was Blaine's turn he placed the lime slice into Kurt's mouth, moved to Kurt's neck lick and sucking until he was letting out whimpers and pleas, he sprinkled salt there. Blaine licked up the salt, took his shot, and licked Kurt's lips before biting the lime from between them.

Kurt almost died.

Thank God for Carson Phillip Hummel.

…

The party continued until two am, until everyone headed back to the palace. Blaine and Kurt kissed goodbye until they had to be pulled apart, Kurt by Mercedes and Rachel, Blaine by Finn and Wes.

While it was strange falling asleep without Blaine's arms wrapped around him, Kurt was already drifting into sleep, with only one thing in his mind.

''_**I'm getting married tomorrow."**_

**a/n : Carson! Kurt's twin brother. Ha. The wedding is next chapter! There was a bit of a time jump between Kurt and Carson's conversation and the Bachelor party. There's a lot going on next chapter, it's being split into two. There's some Wevid, and we have some returning characters. Hope you enjoyed Kurt's POV, we'll be going back to Blaine's next chapter. **

**read and review **

**Nicky. **


	11. A Royal Wedding: Part One

For the Love of a King

Chapter 10: A Royal Wedding Part One

**a/n SO here it is guys. The highly anticipated wedding, and what's a wedding without drama? I hope you enjoy. **

Blaine woke up with a headache. " What the hell?" he thought. He tried to think about what happened the night before, oh yeah body shots. Kurt, and body shots. It was a goodnight. Blaine was enjoying the peace of his morning before he hopped up suddenly.

Holy shit.

I'm getting married today.

Blaine smiled to himself . He was going to marry the most amazing man today. He was lost in his thoughts about Kurt when his door flew open. He looked over to the door, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

David was standing in his doorway, with a massive smile on his face. Blaine, hopped up to go hug his friend. Headache be damned. He missed him.

" Hey, Bee," David chuckled as he hugged Blaine back. " I missed you too."

Blaine felt his eyes tearing up ." I'm so glad you're here Dee. " David raised an eyebrow.

" Blaine, I told you I'd be here, no matter what." Blaine ducked his head. " Besides Kurt would castrate me if I didn't make it, and quite frankly I'm very fond of my boys."

Blaine just laughed, there was noises coming from in the sitting room of his suite. He went to investigate and saw various men sleeping on the floor. Wes and Finn we're snuggling for some reason, Sam, Carson Thad, and Trent and a lot of other people. Blaine figured the all must have crashed in his room instead of their own after the party last night.

David spoke then." Blaine you need to go shower, I'll take care of these idiots. "

Blaine walked back into his bedroom but not before hearing David begin scolding all the men in the other room. " .. you need to get your drunk asses up, Blaine needs to get married and you all need to get dressed."

Blaine chuckled to himself while he hopped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water started to relax his aching muscles. He couldn't help wondering how Kurt was doing and if he was up yet. " I hope he's ready for this" he thought nervously.

Blaine didn't really want to think about Kurt possibly leaving him at the alter. He knew that there really wasn't a likelihood of that happening but, Blaine was a little over imaginative when it came to things like that. Blaine took a deep breath and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and began toweling off. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't have to shave not really. But Kurt hated stubble.

It irritated his skin. Hmm, Kurt's skin. Blaine had to admit, he was interested in seeing more of Kurt's skin. He hadn't seen him completely naked yet and Kurt hadn't seen him yet. There was a lot of pressure riding on their wedding night and some very clinical aspects of their wedding night that he knew for a fact that Kurt would not enjoy. Kurt had been informed and understood that it was another thing that came along with the title.

Blaine had just exited the bathroom and into utter pandemonium. There were half dressed groomsmen and bowties that needed to be fixed. Blaine just looked on with wide eyes and horror.

Kurt and Blaine decided on earthy tones for their wedding. They used chocolate brown, muted oranges , maroons, gold and ivory. Blaine was required to wear his official military uniform for the wedding, much like in their photo shoot for people. Kurt hadn't let Blaine see his tux but he was sure Kurt had something amazing lying in wait.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked into the giant hoard of men, they had a set time to get to the church and Blaine decided it was time to intervene.

…

**KPOV**

Kurt was panicking .

Slightly.

Kurt and the girls were in the process of getting ready, hair was being curled and pinned, or in his case coiffed and hair sprayed to stand at gravity defying heights. His grooms maids dresses were chocolate brown, strapless with a little gold band across the middle, Blaine's grooms men had on black tuxes with chocolate brown waistcoats with gold paisley. The flowers they choose for bouquets and boutonnieres a mixture of flowers that included golden, white, and dark red roses, tied together with gold and brown ribbons, the boutonnières were a smaller version held together by golden holders that pinned to the lapels on their jackets.

Kurt had designed his own tux. It was unique and fit him perfectly. His waistcoat was ivory with paisley that matched the bouquets. Kurt didn't carry a bouquet but wore a boutonniere, along with a signature broach that were his new initials woven together with Blaine's with accenting ruby and amber gemstones.

It was required that Kurt take Blaine's last name, their children were going to be Anderson-Rossi's as would Kurt. Kurt wasn't too worried about the name change there was still Carson to carry on the Hummel name. Though there was still the little issue of Carson's sexuality..

Kurt was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom tying his bow tie. He was thinking about the wedding night. He was nervous. Yeah he and Blaine had already touched base on some of the things that you could accomplish without going all the way, it was just that Kurt was in fact a virgin. He still hadn't seen anyone naked, well, ones that really count. He'd seen his girls naked more than once , and well yeah. While there was that one awkward time that Finn thought he was the only one home and decided to free ball…

Ew.

Just. No .

Kurt understood that there was the examination the morning after his wedding night. That was the problem. He just felt like his asshole and what went up it was his and his husband's business. And it was invasive. _**" I don't want to be bent over a table, It's just not one of my kinks." **_he thought to himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he was ready. He gave his hair one more covering, he really had to make sure that his hair was going to be safe there were riding with the top down to the church, and he was going to have a crown placed on his head.

Kurt walked back out of the bathroom , and into the sitting are of his suite. It was time.

…**.**

It was time.

Blaine was internally freaking out. _**" Okay so I have it good authority that Kurt would have at the very least sent a not of his canceling the wedding to me before we left the palace right? Inner voice now would be the time to give me an answer, is it a bad thing when your own inner voice wont answer ?" oh no I- **_the car pulled away from the curb and Blaine remembered to paste on a smile and get ready to wave to his subjects. His wedding party was going ahead in a different vehicle.

They were being married in a church, the biggest cathedral in his country , and his hometown which was the capital. Another tradition. Blaine knew Kurt's standing on religion but it was one of those things that had to be done. Blaine waved to his subjects on the way to the church. The were all cheering and there was banners and flowers being thrown.

The car pulled up to the church ten minutes later and Blaine accompanied by his best men Wes and David entered the outer court and into the holding room. They has to wait until Kurt and the women of the wedding party arrived. Blaine and Kurt decided to do first look pictures. They photographers were ready and waiting . Blaine had his back facing the foyer when he heard cheering and the doors opened. He exited the room with the help of David, who wasn't talking to Wes, and focusing all his attention on Blaine. Blaine walked to the foyer and awaited Kurt, his back was turned and he heard approaching footsteps…

…**. **

**KPOV**

Kurt walked into the foyer to see Blaine with his back to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David beaming at him while Wes looked sad, but his attention was focused on Blaine. Kurt looked at him, and saw the exact minute that his presence registered with him. Wes and David walked over to join the ladies.

Kurt waited with baited breath, Blaine turned to face him and the smile lit on up his face. Kurt could feel himself blushing as he smiled back. They quickly walked to one another, and as Blaine wrapped his arms around him he relaxed.

" Hey, honey. I missed you." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder.

He felt Blaine sigh.

" I missed you too love," Blaine paused. " So, I heard there's a wedding here today. "

Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder and looked up at him, " Yeah I think I heard something like that too."

Blaine laughed. "yeah the King wanted me to tell you that he can't wait to marry you."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's shoulder . " I have on good authority that the future Prince Consort, cant wait to marry his majesty either."

They both smiled widely at one another. There was flashes and clicks in the background but in this very moment, it was just them.

They pulled apart. Blaine began to speak again. " Well, I have a alter to wait at . Meet you there?"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

**BPOV**

Blaine waited for his cue. He had Wes and David by his side. The church was traditionally decorated. Dark red, dark orange , and cream roses were everywhere. The flag and the Anderson-Rossi crest in the middle behind the alter. There were royal guards situated in straight lines on the end of the rows and a wide aisle leading directly to the alter. There were many guests and unfortunately he had no choice but to invite Sebastian, he was of nobility . He recognized many members of his family, as well as members of Kurt's family. Both sides were packed.

His cue was given and all rose. " Okay, so the creepy rising in synchronization thing is not necessary ." he had a genuine smile on his face as he walked down the aisle to the alter. He nodded at some guests and smirked as Sebastian scowled at him. He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek before standing in his appointed spot.

There was a flurry of music and Blaine watched as the grooms maids made there way down the aisle, accompanied by the corresponding escorts from his groomsmen. Finn and Mercedes were Kurt's Maid and Man of honor and the walked with one another arms hooked.

When everyone had settled into their place the traditional wedding march started. Blaine turned to look at the doors, the audience rose " again in creepy synchronization." then the doors opened slowly…

…

**KPOV **

Kurt was waiting in the foyer with his dad.

" Kurt, I'm proud of you kid." Burt said in a gruff, teary voice.

Kurt startled slightly. He looked at his dad.

" Thank you, dad." He tried not to tear up. He looked horrible when he cried and this wasn't the time for it.

The music began to play and Kurt took a deep breath. He turned to look at his dad with wide nervous eyes.

" Can I do this dad?"

" You'll do fine. Just hold my hand, I promise I'll get you to Blaine."

The doors opened slowly and they stepped forward. Kurt looked around the room. He looked at the decorations and breathed in relief. They were fine. Kurt recognized a lot of family members on both his and Blaine's side. The nobility, members of parliament, on the very first row were Carol, Carson on his side and on Blaine's, Emille sat beaming at him. Kurt finally looked at Blaine and smiled. They came to a stop in front of them and Burt nodded slightly to Blaine. Kurt turned to his dad, who's eyes were brighter than usual and accepted a kiss on the cheek. He felt himself relax as his dad placed his hand in Blaine's , their fingers automatically laced.

Kurt didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, but answered at the appropriate time.

" I do." He said beaming proudly.

" I do. " Blaine replied shining.

They leaned in for a kiss and the whole church broke out in applause .

It was official that Kurt was now an Anderson-Rossi .

Kurt held his head high as the crown was placed on his head. They walked back down the aisle and out of the doors of the church, followed by his wedding party. The streets were lined with happy cheering citizens. Kurt took a deep breath as he looked to his new subjects. They were his to serve with a level and just head, and compassionate but firm hear. He felt fingers tighten around his, and looked over at his new husband, who was beaming in pride and happiness. With Blaine's help he'd be able to do so.

…

**BPOV**

Blaine and Kurt were waiting on the outside of the doors of the grand ballroom of the palace. They were waiting to be announced, but in the meantime they were sharing chaste kisses, that were laced with the hint of something more. They were looking into each others eyes. Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine with an unreadable expression.

" So, you have a husband now. Feel any different?" Kurt asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged slightly. " Eh, you know, it' another day." Kurt looked incredulous for a minute before his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. " he sighed, " Such a waste of valuable time."

They both looked at each other for a minute, then laughed. At that moment there the doors opened and for the first time that day they heard their titles.

" Announcing, his majesty Blaine Anthony Anderson-Rossi and for the first time his Royal Highness Kurt Ethan Anderson-Rossi."

Blaine looked over the faces of the crowd and the decorations. Kurt and Blaine wanted a relaxed setting. The tables were covered in cream tablecloths the centerpieces were brass candle holders surrounded by red, orange and cream roses, with a hint of golden gossamer and chocolate brown ribbons. The chairs were made of bamboo and with woven seats. Different accenting fabrics where draped from the ceilings . Muted and understated, but with enough of a flash to represent personality. Everything was perfect.

Kurt and Blaine made their way to the head table. The rest of the wedding party and there family and friends were applauding, smiles over taking their faces.

They took their seats and Blaine turned to look at Kurt. He was absolutely radiant and he couldn't help thanking his mother in his head for forcing him to have the ball that started this all.

They sat down and the food was served. They had national dishes as was customary at these sort of affairs. Though if he was being honest, he wasn't a fan of quiches. The eggs made him nauseous, it was a love hate relationship. They decided that they weren't going to feed each other cake. Blaine thought back to the conversation that he had with Kurt on the matter.

" Blaine, why in the hell would I want you to shove cake in my face?" Kurt asked looking slightly upset.

" Kurt, come on its tradition!" Blaine pouted at Kurt.

" Look, you're already pushing it with cake choice and asking me to consume that caloric nightmare, and you think that I'm actually going to let it touch my skin?" Kurt glared at him.

" I uh, well when you put it that way, we don't have to stick to that particular tradition I suppose." Blaine looked away. He knew not to push Kurt when it came to his skin that was like asking for his balls to fondled by a cactus.

" I knew you see it my way." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

It was safe to say that the shoving of the cake way out but they fed each other in a very dignified, and classy way, well it was until Blaine intentionally got some on Kurt's nose that just had to be kissed off, causing the whole room to _**"aww**_,_**" **_and Kurt to blush and glare at Blaine.

…

It was later that they were enjoying their first dance as husbands when there was a disturbance.

" Wesley, you made it perfectly clear how much you "care" about me, don't think for a second that I'm here for anything other to support my best friend on his big day, not you and definitely not to work shit out with you." David seethed.

" David, please you have to listen. Please," Wes grabbed his hand. " I just need to explain."

David looked at him for a moment. Then shook his head, " I gave you too many chances, I'm not setting myself up for something that will lead to more heart ache."

David walked back to his seat at the main table. He mouthed an " I'm sorry " to Blaine and he nodded in understanding.

Somethings you just cant fix.

…

The first person to get up for a speech, was Burt.

" I have to admit when I saw my son being led across the ballroom by his majesty, I was ready to rip him a new one." He paused and the room chuckled. " but then I saw that Kurt was giving him hell, and well all I could think is that's my boy." the room laughed and Kurt blushed. " Then after time and many gifts and His majesty going to different people trying to get help on uh, dating my kid, I decided to help him, and I think it worked out, alright, Kurt has a jealous streak and despite the fact that he kept the king at arms length he cared about him too, I don't really know the details, but it resulted in what we all saw today." He paused " I know your mom would've been proud of you Kurt, you're going to do many great things for this nation, and I couldn't have picked out anyone better for you than the King." He raised his glass. " I wish you happiness, and I love ya kid." Burt took his seat his eyes just a little brighter than normal, as the cheers filled the room. Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw he was crying. He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

" I remember when my baby brother came out,' Carson smiled slyly at Kurt , Blaine watched as a blush took over his cheeks, " I was sitting in our room the summer before grade nine, and in walk Kurtsie all dressed up with a pie chart and laser pointer." Carson shook his head. " I still to this day, have no idea what he was going to demonstrate but I read the title to the chart and stopped him before he could say another word," Carson chuckled. " I remember saying, " Kurtsie, are you really just figure out that you like boys, seriously?" and all he could do is blush and avoid eye contact with me." Carson looked at his brother. " I told him that no matter what he's still be my brother and I meant that, I left for a while but now I'm back, and I myself couldn't have picked a better husband for him then Blainers over there. At the very least they'll give me pretty Nephews or Nieces right…?" Carson beamed and the room broke out in laughter

…

Emille was the next one up.

" I remember my little Blaine growing up. " she smiled at him, " So full of happiness, just big hazel eyes and a mess of curls, such a tiny thing, he and his father were close and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him." she smiled sadly. " Blaine wasn't thrilled that he had to take the throne at a young age, he was fresh out of grade twelve and headed to university." she paused, "but he stepped up and resumed responsibility like he should, I remember thinking that I was never going to get my happy little boy back, and then on the night of his strongly advised birthday ball, he walks up to me with the most gorgeous young man I've ever seen," Blaine laughed as Kurt flushed bright red, " and for a split second I saw my happy little boy again, and for that I have to thank you Kurt, because you brought out the light that Blaine had been missing and I'll be forever grateful."

Wes stepped up next for his speech. " I must apologize, I wasn't scheduled to go next, but there's something I need to say," there was silence as everyone looked around. " I'm in love," Wes beamed. " and I've been in love for a majority of my life, because you see, I'm in love with my best friend David, and I need to apologize because I've hurt him, when I didn't need to, and I'm here to beg him to give me a chance, I'm not asking for you to fully trust me, I'm just asking for a chance, please." everyone looked to David and then Wes then back to David. Blaine watched as David nodded and opened his arms, there was feedback as Wes dropped the mic and practically sprinted into David's arms.

There was hope for them yet.

…

**KPOV**

Kurt watched as his husband approached the microphone. " When I met Kurt, he didn't know who I was. And I was, a little shocked. I told him my middle name and we had one of the most amazing conversations." Blaine paused. " for the first time, in a long time I was able to be myself. It was liberating. But I soon found out that Kurt is one of the most stubborn, head strong, yet compassionate person you'll ever meet. He made me work hard to be with him. " Blaine smiled at Kurt fondly. " But in the end I got a partner and someone that I know will be a gracious, and fair ruler as well as a wonderful father to our children. "' Today starts the rest of our lives together, and I honestly cant wait."

Blaine had the whole room in tears. Kurt included, he discretely wiped away the tears that had escaped as Blaine approached him.

" I just want to let you know that, I wasn't planning on crying Blaine. You ruin the best thought out plans, I'm telling you. "

Blaine just smiled. " while I didn't aim to make you cry I wanted to let everyone know how I felt."

Kurt nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's jacket. After that what else could be said.?

The reception was drawing to a close and Blaine had been shooting Kurt significant glances all night. He knew that they couldn't put it off any longer.

It was time.

The joined hands and headed for the main stairs to their bed chamber. Since they didn't officially leave for their honey moon until tomorrow. The guests didn't comment on them leaving.

Kurt swallowed nervously and his grip tightened on Blaine's hand. It would be okay.

It had to happen, Blaine would take care of him.

It was time…

**a/n I'm soo sorry! Time got away from me and the second half of the chapter should be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. R&R **

**Nicky**


	12. A Royal Wedding: PartTwo

For the Love of a King

Chapter 10b: A Royal Wedding part 2

**a/n Hey guys I'm sorry this is so late I had to go out of town for Easter, it was crazy. Some warnings as well, Bare backing, and a slight bit of non-con but not from either of our boys, you'll see. If the squigg you out, uh, skip the scene? Oh well, onward to the wedding night. * Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On" starts to play.* Heh, see you at the bottom.**

**BPOV**

To say that Blaine was nervous would be stretching it a tad bit. He wasn't nervous because this was his first time, it was mostly because it was his first time with his husband, and well it was _Kurt. _

David tried to give him a brief pep talk .

" Look Bee, be sure to use plenty of lube and don't break out the handcuffs just yet, I'm not sure Kurt's gonna be ready for the kinky shit, other than that, you can do this."

With a pat on Blaine's back and a smile he walked in Wes' direction. Well, at least he tried. Blaine tried to relax , he was in the sitting room in the "wedding night" suite of the palace. He could tell that his the others had tried to make it look a lot less sketchy, but it didn't work. Everybody including Kurt, knew what was going on here tonight.

He took a deep breath as the bathroom door opened.

It was time

…

When Kurt walked out of the bathroom they locked eyes. Blaine could see that he was nervous. He stood there and Blaine watched as a light flush took over his face.

" Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine was a little worried until he saw Kurt nod slightly.

Blaine stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Kurt. He took his hand and led Kurt to the bedroom.

Kurt was silent. Blaine was just about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"Kiss me." Blaine looked at Kurt, a bit startled, but did as he was asked.

They kissed until the were both out of breath, panting and pulling at clothes. They toppled over on the bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, when Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips earning a whimper.

" We need to slow down," He let out in a moan . " I don't want to rush this."

Kurt looked up at him, he nodded slightly. Blaine lowered himself onto his forearms, still lying on top of Kurt and began to kiss and suck at his neck. Kurt sat up, pushing Blaine back on his haunches and started to pull at buttons on Blaine's jacket.

Blaine watched Kurt undress him. First his jacket, undershirt, pants, socks, and shoes until all he was left with in were his boxers and his crown. First Blaine went to undress Kurt and it was going fine, it was just that Kurt's clothes never seemed to disappear.

Blaine groaned in frustration. " Damn it Kurt, why are you wearing so many clothes."

Kurt was placing butterfly kisses all over Blaine's neck. He mumbled his answer against Blaine's neck and he shivered in response.

" _Blaine, hurry please I want you_."

Oh. Well, Blaine had never heard Kurt's voice that deep and gravely.

_Mmm, Kurt's sex voice._

Blaine had finally stripped Kurt down to his boxers, they paused and looked at each other for a long moment. Blaine ran his fingertips along the top of Kurt's underwear. Kurt nodded slightly and lifted his hips to allow him to tug them down his legs. Blaine let his eyes trail over Kurt's smooth chest, flat toned stomach, and ran his fingers through the soft line of auburn hair leading to his cock , that was surrounded by a neatly trimmed thatch of hair. Kurt's cock was slightly longer than his but not as thick, flushed pink with a smooth head already leaking and straining against his stomach. Blaine watched as it twitched slightly and glanced up to see Kurt watching him with blushing cheeks, while biting his bottom lip.

Blaine dove back in and kissed Kurt. The kissed deepened and Kurt started to make breathy little whines of pleasure in the back of his throat. Blaine began working his way down Kurt's neck sucking at the spot under his jaw, working at his collarbone with sucks and light bites. He continued placing kisses across Kurt's chest, stopping to pay attention to Kurt's nipples, and licking into his navel. Blaine finally ended up at Kurt's hipbones. He sucked a hickey into the skin there. He buried his nose in the hair around the base of Kurt's cock and inhaled, Kurt's hand flew to his hair, snatching off the crown and tangling his fingers into his curls and tugging slightly.

"_Blaine.. Please I need_.. " Kurt moaned out.

Blaine looked up at Kurt . " Tell me what you need baby?"

" _I want your mouth __**please**_." Kurt opened his eyes looking straight at Blaine. He felt heat rush through him at the word. He nodded. He shifted a bit on the bed, grabbing Kurt's hips hard and basically swallowing his cock. Kurt's back arched off the bed.

" _Ah, yes_," Kurt was moaning out load and thrusting slowly into Blaine's accepting mouth. Blaine was moaning in response to Kurt's noises and working the head with his tongue. He pulled up the shaft slowly , until his lips were just around the head and sucked hard sliding his tongue against the slit.

"_Soo good Blaine.." _Kurt had one hand buried in Blaine's hair, the other gripping the comforter. Blaine kept lowering his head until his nose was nestled in the hair at the base of Kurt's cock, the head being squeezed by his throat and hummed.

" _Blaine… I'm going to.. I need you naked_.." Blaine pulled back with a lewd pop and moved up the bed hovering over a whimpering Kurt. Hands instantly flew to his waistband pushing his boxers off . Blaine settled between his legs.

" Shh, baby let me take care of you.." he uttered quietly reaching over to the nightstand for the small bottle.

Kurt looked on with wide eyes and Blaine spread the liquid on his fingers. Blaine stretched up for a slow kiss. He reached his hand between Kurt's legs behind the sac and to the small pucker of Kurt's entrance. He ghosted his finger over it lightly and instantly felt Kurt freeze up.

"It's okay, you have to relax love." Blaine looked into to Kurt's eyes. He saw apprehension there and a bit of nervousness but no disapproval.

He pressed his finger against the rim, rubbing against it in light circles. He heard Kurt sigh and felt him relax. He slowly started to push his finger inside and looked up to see Kurt's face scrunched in discomfort. He kissed Kurt's temple and waited Kurt's low okay had him moving his finger around , in and out marveling at the drag against his finger.

" _Fuck he's tight and so warm.."_

He felt when Kurt had relaxed and pulled his finger slathering more lube on them before pushing the two into Kurt. He continued on until he had three fingers working in and out of Kurt's hole, scissoring them, while Kurt was writhing on the bed.

"_I'm ready Blaine, I need you inside me please_." Kurt nails were raking down Blaine's back causing his head drop in pleasure.

" Okay love, just let me.." He trailed off, rolling to his side onto the empty space beside Kurt, grabbing the lube and coating his cock.

Kurt shuffled on top of him. They had discussed what Kurt wanted to do for their first time and he decided he wanted to be on top so he could control the depth and pace.

" Alright love, hop on. " Blaine placed the hand that wasn't holding his cock in place on Kurt's hip, to help steady him.

He watched as Kurt took a deep breath and slowly started to bear down on his erection. Blaine's eyes closed and his mind went blank at the tightness around the head of his cock and how warm it was. He started babbling nonsense.

" _Mmm. Baby soo warm and tight.. Nngh_…" he only got louder and Kurt continued to lower himself.

Once he was finally seated fully. Blaine regaining some composure opened his eyes to gaze up at Kurt. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and he was breathing heavily. Blaine rubbed his hip and waited for him to adjust. After a moment Kurt's face relaxed and he lifted up a little and dropped back down. Blaine couldn't help moan. Kurt was so tight.

Kurt seemed to be relaxing more because he started moving faster, working his hips and grinding forward drawing little moans from Blaine. Blaine was writhing, and gradually started to work his hips up to meet Kurt. They were grinding on each other, seat was beading on Kurt's forehead, Blaine shifter a little and hit the little bundle of nerves, sending Kurt into a pleasure filled frenzy. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, watching Kurt get lost in the moment.

"_I'm close.. Ah.. Soo close_.." Kurt panted out eyes closed in concentration, hands perched on Blaine's chest and he slammed down to meet Blaine.

"Come on, Kurt.." Blaine sat up so he was right next to Kurt's ear, biting gently on the lobe. " **Come**, Kurt."

Kurt's head fell back, Blaine's hand stroked Kurt's cock a few more times before twisting slightly below the head, before Kurt was coming all over his hand, chest and his own stomach, screaming out his pleasure. Blaine quickly flipped them over chasing his own release Kurt was still moaning, and Blaine thrust into him a couple more times before releasing deep into Kurt, letting out some garbled version of his husband's name. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt burring his face into his neck.

Blaine was beginning to dose off when he heard, more of felt, Kurt's giggle. Blaine raised his head and blinked blearily at Kurt.

" Whazzat..?" he sleepily questioned.

" I'm sorry honey, I'm just giggly" Kurt shook his head. Blaine didn't have the energy to question and just buried his face into Kurt's neck and mumbled.

"mmph.."

" Blaine we need to shower." Kurt insisted prodding him.

" Kurt, we cant really clean up love, you're check up is in the morning we can shower together before we head out for our honey moon. " Blaine looked said apologetically.

Kurt was quiet for a moment before he nodded and kissed Blaine on the forehead settling down for sleep. Blaine hummed and tightened his arms around Kurt, as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

…**.**

**KPOV**

Kurt woke up the next morning to Blaine snoring quietly in his ear. It wasn't something that particularly bothered him , it was cute in it's own little Blaine way.

He shuffled around and stretched letting out a huge , obnoxious yawn, and turned to face Blaine.

Now Kurt would like to say that Blaine was beautiful and had a peaceful sleeping face but he mostly just found it hilarious. His hair always stuck up in tufts and he had angry eyebrows and fussed in his sleep, his lips puckered for kisses, it was all very humorous but very cute.

He decided that Blaine had slept enough and poked him in the side. Blaine shifted away from the disturbance and started mumbling his disapproval.

"_Blaineee… " _sung into his ear, " Wake up honey."

" mmph, I don't wanna."

Kurt shook his head. Yeah this is the all reigning monarch. He opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly grabbed by Blaine and flipped on to his back, Blaine settling between his spread legs and a rock hard cock pressed into his hip.

"Mmm, I thought that last night was a really vivid dream, but then I wake up to my gorgeous naked husband, who looks like he needs to be fucked again." Blaine drawled out in a lustful voice.

Kurt was shocked. _What the fuck? _Blaine lowered his head and started sucking at Kurt's neck, grabbing one of Kurt's legs. Kurt's shock was slowly giving way to pleasure when there was a knock at the door.

Blaine dropped his head and groaned. He grabbed one of the robes on the chair and slipped It on. Kurt hopped up and grabbed something to cover up. Ever since David had barged into their room, he had made a habit of being fully clothed.

Blaine opened the door and was greeted by the Royal physician and a few attending Ladies in Waiting. Blaine looked over at him. Kurt knew his face was pale , it wasn't everyday that you had multiple faces up your ass.

Literally.

Oh well. Duty calls and all that.

"We're here to examine your husband your highness." The doctor only addressed Blaine.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. " so am I not standing here or…?" he tried to hold back on the snippy comments it wasn't really going to help the fact that he still had to be examined. Blaine nodded.

" Yes, well you may address my husband directly Dr. Dramon. I assure you he is capable of speaking."

" ah, yes, you highness." the doctor bumbled slightly. " I, er well let's get started shall we your majesties?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they watched the doctor and her assistants examine their sheets. They tried to keep up a conversation between themselves so things wouldn't be as awkward and uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to be working when things like

"Ah, yes do you see that stain.." or maybe " Yes it seems there was penetration"

"Even depositing or semen.."

Yeah lovely isn't it?

Kurt was growing progressively more worried. If they talked like that about bed sheets, he shuddered to think about what it his medical examination would be like. The doctor finally finished the inventory checking off things on her clipboard, and turned to address the two royals.

" now then, it's time for your examination you highness, if you'd kindly take lie back on the bed, this will be quick and painless as possible.

Kurt looked at her for moment showing no emotion what so ever and made his way back to the bed, sat on the bed scooted up until his situated against the head board.

" I highly doubt this will be painless." Kurt's inner voice, " the bitch just wants to seem like she isn't invading my privacy."

Kurt closed his eyes when he felt hands spreading his legs, bending them at the knee as essentially opening him up for the world to see, he felt like crying as he felt fingers prodding his entrance open, the comments and the scratch of the pen on paper. It was over quick but it wasn't pleasant.

" Well, your majesties my work here is done, my evaluation will be sent to parliament as soon as possible, stating that you have fulfilled your duties."

And with that she and Kurt's future Ladies in Waiting waltzed out of the door.

…

Kurt was lying back on the bed. He hadn't said anything, all he did was look at Blaine with big cloudy grey eyes filled with unshed tears. Blaine was now running them a bath and making sure that all of their belongings were packed and ready.

If they hadn't needed to get away for a vacation, they sure in the hell did now after that ordeal.

Kurt knew that the examination was going to be invasive and once he gets pregnant he knows that his belly will as sacred as Buddha's , but he really didn't think that emotionally it'd be as scaring . Blaine was his husband and the only one that he _wanted _to touch him.

Kurt smiled slightly when he felt a light kiss placed on his nose. He opened his eyes to see honey hazels starring back at him, and instantly calmed down.

Blaine told him the bath was ready and he followed him at a slower pace. He started thinking..

Kurt was very aware of his duty when he accepted his position at Blaine's side.

And that's what it boiled down to. Those big honey hazels starring back at him making It feel like even the most invasive traditions are worth it because in the end…

They were.

And simply because Kurt fell in love with a King, and regardless, he'd do anything for the love of a king.

…

**BPOV**

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the main stairs into the foyer, they were greeted by loud whistles and cheers that turned Kurt's cheeks a brilliant red, while Blaine being the dignified leader that he was, merely shared a quick fist bump and wink with David and Wesley artfully disguised as a group hug.

Well, Kurt narrowed his eyes at them, but it was alright because, Kurt just knew everything.

On their way out to the town car waiting to take them to the airport, their guests gathered around to throw rice and wish them happy travels.

Blaine could hear Kurt mumbling about grains of rice being a bitch to get out of his hair and how there had better not be photographers..

Typical Kurt.

But that was okay because that was better that moping teary eyed sad Kurt that he saw earlier after the confirmation of their consummation of their marriage.

Blaine had inwardly blamed his self. Blaine had warned Kurt about the examination but he had never witnessed one. He was going off what his mother told him about hers.

Blaine knew that being with him was going to be trying, he also knew that Kurt liked to put on a brave face. He knew Kurt was sensitive. Blaine was starting to question what his father had told him.

Blaine's father was very open minded but In some ways he was old fashioned. His father believed that being a King meant that you have no room to fall in love , Blaine had always thought it was ironic seeing as his mother and father ended up falling in love.

And in the end they had been happy.

But one thing that his father said always stuck out.

" Blaine, many people do many things for the love of a King, some unsavory and downright deplorable, seduction, as well as worm their way into your heart through your bed." Blaine had looked at his father with wide eyes.

" but for someone to take things in stride, the good and the bad, well then it's really all for the love of a King."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

He finally understood what his father meant.

For the love of a King is not earned by using petty tricks and plots. The love of a King is given, when you have captured his heart.

…

**Yeah so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail on the honey moon and the mpreg part of this story will kick in soon but I have a few loose ends to tie up. **

**Anyways R& R as always. **

**Nicky. **


	13. Why You Make Me Smile

For the love of a King

Chapter 11: Why You Make Me Smile

**Hey guys, enjoy the honeymoon. See you at the bottom. And please excuse any mistakes. **

Blaine still hadn't told Kurt where they were going for their honeymoon. And for security purposes they never disclosed the exact location of the island . All that Blaine knew was that the island was in the tropics and they had a house on the beach. They weren't planning on spending the whole time there, and again Kurt didn't know this.

Speaking of Kurt, he was curled into his side, head on his chest looking out the window at the passing scenery. Blaine knew that Kurt was still upset from the examination, that was to be expected. He was waiting for Kurt to say something about it, he didn't want to force him into speaking.

"Is it always like that?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine looked down at him.

"well, I've never had to experience one, but from what my mother told me about hers, it was done very quickly and efficiently. " Blaine answered already knowing what Kurt meant.

" I prepared myself for it.." Kurt trailed off " I just didn't expect to feel so exposed, its more of the clinical aspect I suppose." He looked up at Blaine.

" I know that Ill have to get used to it, I just didn't know it'd be like that." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

" Love, I'm not sure if I understand what you mean.?"

Kurt sighed. " I mean that, when I get pregnant, I'll have regular check ups, a midwife, nanny, your mother, and whoever else invading my privacy and personal space, I just have to adjust myself to the thought that for the first six months of my marriage I'm basically community property."

" Kurt, I hope you know that while you'll need to have regular check ups, it doesn't mean you have to have people in your personal space." Blaine looked out of the window, then back at Kurt." and to be honest I really don't see you as the type of person to sit back and let people rub your stomach like a dog's."

Blaine shot Kurt a smirk and Kurt giggled.

" So, with that being said, stop worrying you'll give yourself worry lines. And there's one slight problem.." Blaine tried to hide a smile, Kurt was scowling at the worry lines dig, but his eyes showed his curiosity.

" And what might that be? " Kurt raised an eyebrow.

" I have yet to knock you up, and I'd like to focus on the making of our future baby first.." Blaine tipped Kurt's face up to kiss him, deep and dirty, all teeth and tongue, full of want.

They pulled apart breathless, cinnamon brown eyes meeting a pair of sapphire blue.

" It would seem that I forgot that one very slight detail.." Kurt mumbled eyes flicking to Blaine's lips.

"Mmm..let me remind you.." Blaine whispered against his lips.

This time there was a fight for dominance, tongues twisting and prodding, hands grabbing hips and shoulders, buttons being undone. They had just started to get into it when there was a knock on the privacy screen.

" Your highness we have arrived." spoke the driver.

Blaine pulled back, ignoring Kurt's noise of protest, his excitement for the trip revamping at the thought of surprising Kurt.

" Thank you, we're ready when you are." Blaine turned to Kurt, who was buttoning up his shirt, practically vibrating with excitement.

" Are you excited Love?" Blaine beamed at Kurt.

" I don't know Blaine, you didn't tell me where we're going , I don't know if I packed the appropriate clothing, shoes, accessories, proper skin care products for the climate," Kurt ticked off on his fingers, " this could very well end in disaster honey."

Blaine just shook his head still smiling.

" Kurt don't worry about it I had that done for you. Try and enjoy the journey please?" Blaine pouted in a very un-kingly manner.

Kurt eyed him for a moment.

"Fine Blaine but I promise you if anything in my closet at home is out of place…"

"Kurt, you're royalty, stop acting like there aren't designers killing to have you wear their clothing." Blaine brushed him off, grabbing his hand as the door to the car opened.

They got out of the car onto the private airstrip. A plane with the Anderson-Rossi crest on the side was the being loaded with their luggage. Blaine led them over to the open door and dragged Kurt up the stairs.

" Blaine! My arm is attached to the rest of my body, you cant just yank me around like a rag doll," Kurt grumped.

" I know Love, but you're walking too slow and I want to show you around the jet."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed in a very put upon manner, " sweetheart, the jet will still be there, if we walk like normal people, I promise. " Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. " I'm sorry I just a tad bit excited," at Kurt's raised eyebrow he amended, " Uh, okay a little over excited but Kuuurt, it's our honeymoon!"

Kurt just shook his head at his husband. Blaine, being used to Kurt's brush offs continued dragging him into the jet and proceeded to show him around. About twenty minutes later, the luggage was loaded and they were settling into their seats ready for take off.

Blaine bounced in his seat as he looked out of the window. He looked over at Kurt who was relaxing in the plush recliner-like airplane seat with his eyes closed.

This was going to be fun.

…

The Island wasn't a very long flight from home. While he never knew the exact location, he did know that it was in a very tropic climate and therefore, screamed honey mood. Blaine figured that in the future that he and Kurt could take their children there on summers sometimes for family vacation.

They would be landing soon according to the flight attendant. Blaine had moved over to the chair Kurt was lounging in. Kurt was sound asleep, and they had been having a sleep conversation as usual. Blaine still found it funny that Kurt could have full conversations with someone, answer in full sentences and not wake up. Blaine chuckled a bit when remembering what they had just discussed.

" Kurt, your dad said that you hate the sun.. Why's that Love?"

"_**Because, as a little kid any amount of sun resulted in me being covered head to toe in freckles. " **_

" Okay he told me that, but what's the story about you hair?"

"_**my hair turns this awful strawberry color, less auburn like the cooler months and more fire red . I look like a leprechaun."**_

Blaine stopped and chuckled at that.

" _**and it's not funny. I hate it. I my dad has Irish blood on his side , and the worst part is that I don't tan." **_

Blaine had given up and just let Kurt gripe. He thought about having little red headed kids with a million freckles, Kurt's eyes and his curls. He couldn't help thinking of the Disney movie about the princess and bears and laughed. He shook his head and placed light kisses all over Kurt's face until he began to stir.

"Blaine, stop it. I don't want to have sex. " he mumbled sleepily .

Blaine spluttered, and looked at Kurt with shock. Kurt peeked one eye open and laughed.

" Oh.. " he sat up and chuckled. " Your face is priceless."

It was times like this that reminded him that Kurt was Carson's brother.

" I just wanted to tell you that we're about to land," He paused, Kurt was still laughing. " and I thought you'd like to wake up.."

" I'm sorry honey I couldn't help it." Kurt sat up and stretched. " so are you going to tell me our secret destination yet?"

Blaine didn't really answer he just reached into the overhead compartment, and pulled out some spray on extra coverage sunscreen and handed it to his husband. Kurt looked at him puzzled for a minute, then his eyes widened.

" Blaine… What did you do?" He whined. Blaine just smiled.

" Kurt, it'll be fine." He soothed him, " Besides, I sort of have a thing for redheads anyways."

…

The beach house that Blaine had spent most of his summers, had been renovated. Kurt had inadvertently helped, Blaine had been asking him questions about interior design on one of their date and Kurt had had shown Blaine his portfolio. So Blaine had stolen it and incorporated as many elements of the plans as he could, adding his own tastes throughout and they now had a very modern beach house with a very open layout.

Blaine wanted to carry Kurt over the threshold but Kurt had insisted that Blaine being the shorter one should be carried. So that how they found themselves stumbling over the threshold to the beach house, Blaine being cradled in Kurt's arms sharing urgent, sloppy kisses.

Blaine didn't really get the chance to show Kurt around, there luggage had arrived ahead of them and the maids were in their own facility. Kurt rushed Blaine over to the sectional and threw him down hoping on top of him. Blaine made a surprised noise as Kurt instantly dove for his neck and sucking on his pulse point.

"Uh.. Kurt.. What.." Blaine mumbled.

"Shh, Honey.. Less talking we're supposed to be practicing." Kurt breathed, pulling on the neck of his shirt.

Their hips slotted together, catching a rhythm instantly. One of Blaine's hands snaked up into Kurt's hair as the other pulled at his tucked shirt, bunching it up so he could feel the smooth soft skin of Kurt's back.

"And , " Kurt mumbled against his neck before bringing both hands to the neckline of Blaine's t-shirt. " I really don't have the patience or inclination to talk at the moment.." and with that Kurt ripped the shirt right down the middle with a smirk.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and Kurt pounced on him.

…

They were laying on the couch, snuggling sweaty and sated. Blaine was looking down at Kurt where he was resting on his chest, eyes closed sleepy smile on his face. He didn't know why but Kurt continued to surprise him and he told himself to expect the unexpected when it came to his husband. Blaine gave up on starring and started nosing through Kurt's hair watching the sunlight coming through the window from behind the couch highlight the different colors in Kurt's hair.

Blaine felt Kurt snuffling into his chest alerting him on Kurt being on the edge of sleep. Knowing Kurt would be upset if they didn't shower before they took a nap he pressed a kiss into the mix of browns reds and blonds of Kurt's hair and sighed.

" Kurt, we have to shower or we'll have and even bigger mess than we do right now."

Kurt shifted a little on top of him before lifting up slowly from the couch grimacing at the stickiness on his chest. Blaine got up to show him where the bathroom was listening to the very lewd, completely un-sexy sound of his skin detaching from the leather couch. Both men made faces at the noise and Blaine smiled sheepishly. In hindsight they didn't think about the repercussions of their tryst on the couch.

Blaine walked them to the in suite bathroom of their room and started turning the taps for a bath. He hadn't missed the grimace of pain of Kurt's face just a minute ago from moving or sitting down or basic movement for that matter. Kurt was sitting on the ottoman that was in the middle of the bathroom looking through the double doors that lead to the closet.

Blaine adjusted the temperature of the bath, adding in his favorite scent, Kurt's midnight vanilla bubble bath, and went over to his husband.

" You know you can have a look in the closet if you want." Blaine smirked at him.

" Believe me If I had the energy to I would. " Kurt looked wistfully at the double doors.

Blaine chuckled as he walked over to the bathtub and turned off the taps and turned on the jets. He walked over to one of the many cabinets and pulled out two fluffy towels for after their bath.

" Well, come on then love," Blaine scooped him into his arms and placed him on the edge of the tub.

He watched as Kurt dipped a foot in to test the temperature then, finding it to his liking sticking both feet in and sinking into the bubbles. Once he was fully seated he leaned back and relaxed with a slight moan of pleasure.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, **"By all means, start without me," **His unwanted inner voice chimed in.

" **I missed you too, you just don't like me cause I say the shit you wont. Your royal highness." **

Blaine shook his head. Fucking great timing.

His bitch of an inner voice proceeded to laugh at him.

He focused back on his husband in the bathtub and got in next to him. Kurt opened his eyes and found Blaine's , he held out his arms and pouted.

" Can you come hold me," Kurt uttered in a truly pathetically adorable voice.

Blaine nodded and they shifted and moved until Kurt was seated in between Blaine's legs, his chest resting on Blaine's back.

They relaxed for a while and chatted about nothing really in general. Kurt expressed his concerns about getting along with his ladies in waiting. Blaine expressed his fears about being a good leader and husband. They ended up in the bath for a good 45 minutes before they were clean, sated and lying cuddled up naked, on their bed under the comforter and sheets ready for a well deserved nap.

…

Kurt was still sleeping. Blaine shuffled out from underneath him and went to call the staff. He was hungry and his darling husband was letting out cute little breathy sighs in his sleep. Obviously going to be out for a while.

Blaine was going to cook something for them, then thought back to the horrible cooking accident where David and Blaine tried making soup and somehow set the entire kitchen on fire, and it was canned soup.

Yeah.

So Blaine decided it might be for the best to go back to bed and bother his sleeping husband.

" Kuurrt, wake up Love, " he poked Kurt in the nose laughing at how it wrinkled in response.

"Mmm. Blaine no, go away.. " Blaine pouted a bit.

" But Kurrt, I'm hungry and bored and I'm not sleepy anymore." Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

" Blaine Anthony, if you don't let me sleep, I promise I will withhold sex for the rest of our honey moon. " Kurt mumbled turning his head away from Blaine

"W-What? " Blaine stuttered. " I think that's a little extreme."

Kurt grumbled in reply and threw a pillow at him knocking him off the bed, chuckling at his groan and the loud thud.

" Fine," Blaine pouted, rubbing the tender spot on his butt where he hit the floor. "I didn't want to eat with you anyway." He turned to look at Kurt.

He was asleep again.

Blaine grumbled to himself, walking into the kitchen where the cook was preparing something, snatched a carrot and walked into the living room to pick out a movie until Kurt woke up.

…

Blaine was just starting to get adjusted to the god awful acting this American woman that couldn't seem to, one speak loud enough for to be heard clearly, and two couldn't seem to keep her giant front teeth in her mouth, when he heard the soft padding of feet and two strong, pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of lips placed a kiss to his neck.

Blaine turned slightly in Kurt's arms to look at his husband, who was decidedly sleep ruffled and adorable.

" Hey love, enjoy your nap?" Blaine said running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

" Yeah, it was nice, though I should have taken you up on the offer for food," He sighed nuzzling Blaine's neck " I'm hungry."

Blaine chucked a bit, " Well I'm glad you figured it out on your own because I was abused the last time I offered to feed you." He pouted.

" Eh, yeaaah, sorry honey, you know I don't like being woken up." his reply was muffled, his face still buried in Blaine's neck.

Blaine just shook his head. _Fucking understatement of the year._

" Well the food's ready whenever you feel like eating love." He paused the movie. The actress really was awful, _I don't know why David enjoys this so much._

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the Island, their plates were instantly sat in front of them, thanks to Marianette the maid. Blaine watched amused as Kurt quickly but gracefully gulped down his food. As if feeling eyes on him Kurt looked up.

"I told you I was hungry Blaine, " He snipped " don't look at me like that I burned a lot of calories."

"Uh, Yeah Kurt I was there," he spooned his own food and paused " and don't worry I'm not judging. I enjoyed watching the whole thing." He smirked at the blush that covered Kurt's face.

Kurt just went back to eating his food, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine smiled.

…

The next few days were spent exploring the island. They participated in many different activates. Swimming in the ocean, after hours of begging from Blaine and many different outdoor excursions, as well as watching movies. Kurt was making fun of a certain scene in a movie that was to him, cliché and over done, not noticing the lustful look Blaine was giving him.

Blaine fucked Kurt on the rug in the living room that night.

Blaine ended up learning that Kurt was right about his hair color changing in the sunlight and while he managed to avoid freckles, his hair did turn a very interesting fire like color.

Kurt complained for a whole day about there being no justice in the world.

Blaine tried not to laugh because Kurt insisted that it wasn't funny. But Blaine couldn't help it If Kurt had curls he'd look like Merida from the Disney movie Brave.

On their last day on the Island, Blaine was listening to Kurt rant.

" you see this is the exact reason I didn't want to spend this much time in the sun. I really have an image to uphold, not to mention that I have to now rearrange pieces in my wardrobe. There is certain things that even I cannot rock with this hair color, and while I have nothing against red heads personally, I mean my natural color is auburn, I just feel that this isn't a fair part…

Blaine stopped listening at one point because if he listened he would laugh and Kurt would like that very much. Also seeing Kurt with red hair had given Blaine a picture of a curly red headed little boy with Kurt's eyes, and maybe Blaine's smile. He realized that Kurt would probably want their children to have his hair color he was sticking by his decision.

…

Blaine and Kurt were boarding the jet to Paris. Kurt had eventually found out about the other surprise location, during a moment of weakness on Blaine's part.

Kurt could be very persuasive when prompted.

The plan was to spend a couple of days sightseeing and some shopping for Kurt. When they arrived, they went straight to their hotel. Blaine was relaxing on the bed starring at the ceiling when a very naked, very wet Kurt, opened the bathroom door, and quirked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question at Blaine.

They didn't get around to shopping that day.

Blaine was the phone booking a reservation at a restaurant that he had be wanting to try for a while when Kurt walked in with a furious expression on his face. Blaine hung up the phone and looked at his husband.

" What's wrong Love?"

" Blaine read the paper please." Blaine looked at the paper.

**King Blaine and Prince Consort Kurt spotted in Paris! **

_**It seems that the Newlyweds were getting in a bit of shopping around our fair city when we noticed a particular change in appearance in Prince Consort Kurt. **_

_**It seems that the young monarch has chosen a new hair color a startling red! **_

_**(See photos below) **_

_**While we loved the natural auburn he seemed to have this new color is a bit gutsy but not unwelcome. He seems to pull it off. And while the PC has been seen in some interesting ensembles this new hair color is quickly making him the one to watch on our hot new royals list! **_

_**We asked some of our readers what they thought of the new due and this is what some of them had to say.**_

" _**I think that he should've stuck with the auburn, he reminds me of a tomato now." **_

" _**I say let him wear what he wants, he does it anyways."**_

"_**If king Blaine loves it then everyone else should too."**_

"_**Kurtsie, What have I told you about staying in the sun too long! You shouldn't have did it, you look reminiscent of the newest Disney Princess."**_

…

Blaine couldn't stop laughing. Kurt's face was turning redder by the second.

" I don't see the humor in this Blaine.." He said in a strained voice.

" I'm sorry love but Carson! How'd he even know about this article?"

Kurt didn't answer him, he just stomped past him into the bathroom mumbling the whole way about how genetics were unfair, and his hair had blond in it too, and how he sure in hell didn't look like a tomato.

Blaine just shook his laughing.

…

They arrived back at home after three days, many hidden smiles about Kurt's hair and whispered jokes, and the lack of comments due to the ornery look on Kurt's face everything settled back into the normal routine.

Kurt met his Ladies in Waiting, and Blaine returned to Parliament and his documentation.

They were happy and that's all that mattered.

Until Blaine was reminded on tradition, when the royal midwife showed up in his office one morning. Blaine had almost forgotten in the wake of all that happened that he and Kurt were on a deadline.

They had to have a child.

A healthy heir.

And they had three weeks for conception.

_Great. _

Fucking Perfect.

**a/n So I have a very interesting twist for the next chapter. Well see how they deal with the deadline, and some other little goodies, wevid, finchel, and Carson has someone he wants to introduce to the family. *evil laugh* **

**Read and Review. **

**Nicky.**


	14. A Royal Deadline

For the Love of a King

Chapter 12: A Royal Deadline

**a/n if I still have readers, sorry this took so long. See you at the bottom. **

It was five and a half weeks after Blaine and Kurt returned from their honeymoon. Blaine hadn't said anything to Kurt about the visit from the royal midwife, he didn't want to worry Kurt. He had convinced Parliament into agreeing to a extension.

They had more time to work with.

He was fine, you know just fine.

Not panicking at all.

That was a lie. He was terrified. The thing is that he couldn't get the whole conversation off of his mind. His mother had been with him when the midwife visited, and really she just made it worse. She always got too excited over things, and delved to deeply into his sex life.

Really .

The woman had no shame.

Blaine thought back to the conversation with the midwife.

"_Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with your mother, but I have come to remind you of the deadline in which you and Prince Consort Rossi, must conceive, I hope you are aware that you have six months in order to produce an heir, that is not to say that if his royal highness isn't already with child that he has to have already given birth, just that he is pregnant. " Maria rattled off in a very official voice. _

" _I'm well aware of the circumstances Maria, It's just that we were just married and I don't even know if Kurt is pregn-_

" _Oh come now Blaine!" Emiile trilled, " Of course he is, you've holed up in your bedchamber until at least mid day, you don't think we know what's going on.." _

_Blaine blushed. _

" _and furthermore," She continued, " I for one am ready for grandchildren, this is taking entirely too long." she nodded and pounded her fist on the table for emphasis. _

…

Blaine blinked away the memory. He didn't want to have to push Kurt into having children before they were ready but it seemed he had no choice.

He had to talk to Kurt.

…

Blaine found Kurt on terrace with Carson. They were both eating fruit tarts. Now the scene wouldn't be strange if it wasn't for the fact that Blaine knew Kurt hated peaches. he loathed them, as did his twin, they both ranted about the "evil" fruit for at least an hour, it would have been amusing if they weren't so terrifyingly in sync.

It was creepy. Blaine shuddered.

That brought him back to the scene in front of him. His husband and brother-in-law, devouring _peach _fruit tarts. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Mmph, Blaine, _smack, lick lips grab another tart,_honey what're you doing out here, I though you had a meeting." Kurt said around a mouthful of tart.

Blaine winced slightly. That was really nasty.

" I just wanted to talk to you about something love," Blaine said warily, " Hello Carson," He added as an afterthought.

Carson barley gave him a look of acknowledgement.

" Oh, sure honey, _loud smack," _He turned to Carson. " Don't eat all of them, and since you're going to anyway atleast ask Louis to make more."

Carson grunted, picking up another tart. "Sure thing Kurtsie,"

Blaine grabbed his husbands hand and walked him into the palace and to his office.

" So what's this about Blaine?"

I just needed to talk to you about the deadline for us to conceive an heir, " Blaine paused," I just wanted you to know I had a meeting with Maria and my mother earlier this week."

Kurt looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

" Well, I think that we should take a test then, who knows we might be pregnant already, and it doesn't hurt to ask, if not then we can work on you knocking me up."

Kurt replied completely serious

Blaine just laughed.

…

**CPOV **

Carson hadn't really been forthcoming about certain aspects of his life simply because his baby brother, father, or anyone for that matter had bothered to question him specifically.

" I need to make an appointment," He said into the receiver. He listened to the answering response.

" Yes, Tuesday is fine," He paused before answering.

He really just needed a confirmation on information that he already knew. He planned this after all and if he was correct, which he usually was, the same thing that was going on with his baby brother was the same thing going on with him.

He was pregnant.

…

Blaine had been in the recreation room with Finn, David, Wes and Carson. He didn't have any meetings today and he was enjoying relaxing with the guys.

" I just don't think you understand, there isn't really anything special about Superman," Carson argued.

" He technically was just a normal person on his planet, he's only supernatural when compared to a human, he was average."

" But dude," Finn looked at him with disbelief, " Batman isn't special all he has is gadgets and a butler, and he had money, that doesn't make you special in the least."

Blaine had been listening to this debate for the last hour.

He turned to look at David who was seated in Wes' lap, they were discussing his husband, who was at the moment passed out on their bed sleeping t-shirt pulled up, snoring contently snuggling a pillow after promptly kicking him out after a mind-blowing round of sex on the couch.

"He has an appointment tomorrow to see if he's pregnant," Blaine paused, " at this point I'm would be surprised if he isn't." Blaine grimaced thinking of Kurt's mad dash to the bathroom this morning.

" Yeah I caught that, it's really comical that he's so pale you can actually see his skin turn green," David chuckled a bit, but his face showed sympathy.

" Well, I hope he is Blaine, I think you'll make excellent parents." Wes said politely.

Blaine smirked at David, despite them being whatever it was that they were, Wes still was overly polite and formal.

" I'm just nervous, I feel like we rushed this and I don't want Kurt to be overwhelmed."

"Blaine, uh, " Wes coughed turning a little red. " He was a willing participant, if what we heard was any indication.." He trailed off looking embarrassed.

Blaine's ears turned red.

There was a loud crash, all three of them turned to face the sound of the noise, and saw a chair overturned and what looked like Carson printing towards the restroom.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn.

" Dude I didn't do anything." He held his hands up showing he was defenseless. " I was talking about buffalo wings and all of a sudden he turned green and was running to the restroom."

Blaine didn't say anything just made a noise of understanding and stored the information away for later.

…

**KPOV**

Kurt was kick backed on the couch watching a movie about bears and a fire haired little girl, when the door to his and Blaine's bed chamber flew open.

In walked Carson.

With a blanket.

And in pajamas.

Well okay. Kurt looked at his brother in question. He only motioned for Kurt to move over and plopped down next to him. He didn't say anything just looked at his brother than looked back to the tv.

_I don't even care. _

Blaine was doing something or other and Kurt was supposed to be resting he had an appointment tomorrow. To see if he was pregnant.

Pregnant.

He didn't quite know how he felt about it. He didn't think he was going to be one of those dads that got all emotional. _" I just love it already and I know it loves me.." _

No.

He wasn't cold hearted, he just thought that people who were like that were comical. You cant really love something you don't know. Simple as that.

Blaine seemed like the whole thing was really stressful. Blaine has said he didn't want Kurt overwhelmed and he wasn't. if anything he was perpetually tired as of late. Nothing out of the ordinary though, he blamed it on jet lag.

But.

There was one thing that was confusing to him. His brother.

Carson had been acting strange. In the sense that he was cordial, he still had his biting sarcasm and he still made no apology for speaking on his and Blaine's sex life. But some things cant be helped.

Kurt rolled over to hug Blaine's pillow inhaling the scent. He wasn't going to think about Carson and his weirdness right about now, Kurt was tired.

Though he could go for some peach tarts. He picked up the phone to call the kitchen.

It didn't hurt to have a snack.

…

**BPOV **

It was the day of Kurt's appointment. Blaine was nervous.

So yeah, he wouldn't be the carrying the baby, if Kurt was pregnant. But damn it he put that baby there and it would be testament to his masculinity. Or something thing like that, he didn't really know what he what he was talking about really.

He was nervous.

They were sitting in the waiting room, there were other parents there as well. All of them seemingly staring at them. He guessed that is was acceptable because well they did have a lot of security, and quite a few people accompanying them.

When word of their appointment got out, Blaine's mother automatically invited herself along. Burt found out from Emille, who decided that Kurt needed moral support and came along too. Since Burt never really went anywhere without Lady Carol she was present. Wes and David, also came along reasoning that since they were advisors they had a right to be there. Finn ended up coming along because Rachel found out and insisted that she be there, their child, according to her needed to know his/her Aunty Rachel from early gestational periods. Carson came along too, but he hadn't really said much just held Kurt's other hand, while Blaine had the other.

So for all intents and purposes, the whole royal family were in the waiting room of the nation's capital hospital.

Blaine half listened to the conversations around him, focusing more on Kurt. Who seemed antsy.

" Love, are you alright?" he whispered.

Kurt looked at him and attempted what looked like a smile, it came out more as a grimace.

" Yeah, honey I'm fine, just a little keyed up," He squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded and took a survey of the waiting room. It seemed that their party took up most of the chairs. The three hulking security guards were stationed in key points around the room and the other expecting parents were looking in on the scene with wide eyes.

The door to the office opened.

" Kurt Anderson-Rossi?" a friendly nurse called out.

Kurt stood up along with Blaine, giving Carson's hand one more squeeze before following the nurse into the back.

…

Kurt had taken a home pregnancy test earlier that week after Blaine approached him about the deadline. The result had been a positive. They sent another sample with the midwife, to bring to the doctors office. They had already received news that Kurt was indeed pregnant, about four weeks to be exact.

They didn't tell their families this information.

They also didn't tell them that they were having their first ultrasound to see a picture of their child.

"Hello there your highness, " the doctor, who's name was Stella.

Blaine nodded his greeting shaking hands as was accustomed.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" Stella question quietly.

" I'm fine Stella." Kurt smiled slightly.

"So have you felt any of the symptoms yet, moodiness, fatigue, cravings?" Stella rattled off.

" I- " Kurt started to answer before Blaine cut in.

Rather loudly.

" Yes, Yes, Yes," he nodded to pass his point along.

Kurt had been biting his head off for a couple of weeks now, just to turn around, blue eyes filled with tears, confused as to why Blaine wasn't sleeping in their bed together with him._ Probably because you're crazy and hormonal and you kicked me out of our bed, damn near five minutes ago ."_

But Blaine just got back into bed with his husband, and cuddled him until he fell asleep.

Blaine notice Kurt glaring at him, Stella was trying to muffle her laughter, but failing miserably. Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt and kissed his cheek.

" Sorry love." Kurt said nothing in response turning to look at Stella.

" Right then," Stella giggled, " That's perfectly normal I assure you."

Kurt and Blaine nodded.

" Okay so are we ready to see your little one?" Stella beamed at the royals.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Kurt nodded slightly more demurely.

Kurt's shirt was pushed up and Stella spread the gel needed for the ultrasound onto Kurt's flat, firm, stomach. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, as Stella moved the wand for the machine around his stomach. They watched as Stella's eyes widened slightly, starring at the little screen. Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly, and Blaine's heart leapt into his throat. _" what's wrong?" _

Stella looked up to smile at them.

"Don't worry, I just need to call a colleague to confirm my suspicions.." She trailed off.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief kissing Kurt on the forehead. It was going to be okay he was sure of it.

Stella returned moments later with an older looking Nurse but the name of Ana Maria. They consulted on the image on the tiny screen, a muffled conversation later, Ana Maria was exiting the room, smile on her face, looking on the verge of tears.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged worried looks.

Stella finally turned to tell them the news.

" Your Majesties, say hello to your babies," she pointed one blob on the screen, " That's baby a," she stated then pointing to the other blob, " and there is baby b."

Congratulations, Your having twins!

…

**CPOV**

Carson had his appointment the Tuesday before Kurt's.

It was confirmed that Carson was a 2 months into his pregnancy. Almost finished with the first trimester. He was only having one baby which he was grateful for because being a twin made it a great possibility that he would be having twins.

He idly wondered if Kurt was the one with two little ones growing inside of him.

Carson would have to talk to Kurt soon, as well as the rest of his family.

Besides.

You can only keep a pregnancy secret for so long.

He inwardly groaned.

He was going to be fucking HUGE.

Great.

…

**BPOV**

Twins.

Oh.

Well.

Blaine really didn't know what to do with that information. Really. The thought hadn't occurred to him, that Kurt being a twin would be more than likely to carry twins.

Yeah.

Blaine looked at doctor Stella as she went over guidelines and gave Kurt a prescription for his pre-natal vitamins. The wand will still poised on Kurt's stomach and Blaine was still starring at the screen in front of him in awe.

He didn't hear his name being called.

" Blaine!" Kurt snapped at him. " You might want to pay attention , you're going to hear your children's heartbeats for the first time." Kurt frowned at him.

Blaine shook his head.

" I'm sorry love I'm just a little overwhelmed. that's all."

Stella made sure everyone was paying attention before flipping a switch. Immediately, two racing, _thump-thump-thump-thump_ entered the room.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt holding a hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes. Blaine just swallowed trying not to get choked up. Those were his babies, and he vowed to take care of them, and love them no matter what.

…

Once everything was back in order, Kurt was dressed and ready to go, Blaine was stocked with plenty of printouts and a DVD.

They braved the waiting room filled with their families to tell them the good news.

**a/n sorry it's short it's just a filler chapter. And there will be more Carson baby drama as well as more symptoms . This story is going to focus primarily on Klaine, but there's a lot of things going on in the palace to yummy to pass up. **

**Read and Review.**

**Nicky**


	15. Baby Blues

For the Love of a King

Chapter 13: Baby Blues

**a/n I'm so sorry guys this is late, late, late. But I hope you enjoy. **

Blaine trailed slowly behind Kurt to the waiting room where their family members were anxiously awaiting the news.

Well.

" _Lets go set this bitch on fire!" _

He really needed to stop listening to Kurt's mannerisms.

Kurt practically skipped into the waiting room smiling at his awaiting family, pulling a still sniffling Blaine behind him. Everyone looked between the royals, Emille seemingly bouncing in anticipation.

"Well." She finally broke when neither Kurt or Blaine said anything.

"Well mother, it seems that you're going to be a grandmother."

The cheers overtook the waiting room, some of the other expectant women jumping in their seats. Blaine smiled slightly at his mom, but stopped her before she could hug him.

" Oh, and one other slight detail," Blaine trailed off for dramatic effect.

" We seem to be having two little ones instead of one."

Blaine watched as his mother let the newly received information sink in.

Burt on the other hand had already snatched Kurt into a hug while David came over to hug Blaine. Commenting on how he didn't know Blaine had it in him. Carol and Emille, who had finally seemed to come out of her shock, were crying happy tears looking at the ultrasound pictures. Kurt and Burt were still talking quietly, the father with his hand on his son's stomach. Rachel had dragged Fin over insisting on one the babies being named after their soon to be auntie Rachel.

After all the congratulations and the hugs Blaine had finally made it back to his husband's side safely, placing a protective hand over Kurt's abdomen, and asking quietly if he was ready to go.

They walked out to the car and were immediately swarmed by the paparazzi Robert and Michael immediately pushed them back but there were still yelled questions regarding Kurt's potential pregnancy. Flashes were everywhere and once they were safely in the car Blaine grabbed his husband holding him close.

Blaine sighed as he kissed Kurt's temple.

It would get worse before it got better.

…

Blaine had just closed the door to his bedchamber, when Carson walked up to the room his face pinched in worry. Blaine froze for a moment, it was uncanny how much Kurt and his brother looked alike. Blaine looked at Carson who really didn't spare anything but a tight smile, and basically pushed him out of the way going to talk to his brother.

Blaine stared after him for a moment, but decided not to comment. Blaine had a meeting to attend. He had requested an audience with his mother, Carol, and Burt. Simply so he could talk to them about what to expect with a pregnancy. Blaine, despite being confident, was still nervous about the whole thing and needed advice from veterans.

He walked briskly to his office. His mother, Burt, and Carol were already sitting on the seats waiting for him it seemed, talking amongst themselves.

" First off I want to say thank you for meeting with me, and really this isn't meant to be a formal meeting but it would seem that I'm in the market for some advice."

Blaine took a deep breath.

" What I mean to say is that I would appreciate it if you would tell me what I should expect now that Kurt is pregnant. I'm honestly out of my mind with worry."

All the parents gave each other a look and then proceeded to laugh. Blaine frowned slightly. What the hell?

Blaine cleared his throat and they quieted down. Burt was the first to look up.

"Your highness, Kurt and Carson's mother was quite possibly the sweetest woman alive, but during her pregnancy with them," Burt let out a whistle

"She spit fire. I honestly thought she was impregnated with devil spawn."

Blaine swallowed audibly.

"Well, when I was pregnant with you love, I miserable. Despite being you being petite now , you had a surprising birth weight of about eight pounds, I had to get a cesarean." Emillie grimaced.

" I had to have one with Finn too. And I wasn't mean, just uncomfortable, and hungry."

Blaine sat down with a sigh. " So you're saying that my husband is going to be a mean, swollen, hungry, miserable pile of over-hormonal mess for the next eight and half months and I have to just grin and bear it ?"

All the parents in the room nodded at Blaine empathetically.

Great.

…

Blaine found himself in a very strange position the next morning. Blaine was cuddling Kurt which wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that Blaine had Caron snuggling him. As a matter of fact, Carson had more often than not these days, been with Kurt. They either watched movies, eat peach tarts, or made each other upset.

Now Blaine had been wanting to ask Kurt about it, but Kurt seemed not to mind his brother's presence much so he didn't want to upset him. Blaine was laying there pondering how exactly to get out the cocoon he found himself in, he really had to pee and this was becoming uncomfortable. He had just decided he was going to just go for it when Kurt stirred a bit, smacking his lips and rubbing his belly before turning to look at Blaine's face. Kurt looked at Blaine puzzled at the distress in his face before raising an eyebrow.

" Honey, why are you looking at me like that?"

" Love, I have to pee and you and your brother are holding me hostage." he nudged Kurt a little.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the arm Carson had thrown over Blaine's waist .

" Okay honey," He moved off the bed slowly still half asleep.

Blaine practically sprinted into the bathroom. He really needed to talk to Kurt about the Carson thing was getting out of control. He didn't mind that his husband wanted to be close with his brother, but he felt uncomfortable sandwiched between the Kurt and Carson. It wasn't his fantasy. That involved Kurt, and whipped cream and maybe peaches…

The point was it had to stop.

…

**CPOV**

Carson talked to Kurt about his pregnancy earlier that week, his brother always had a penchant for the overdramatic and burst into tears of joy asking who the father was.

For the answer to that, Carson had trouble answering.

Carson being the independent person that he was decided that he was ready to take this whole parenting thing on his own of course.

The description was impressive. 5'11 brown hair, blue eyes. They profile said that he was healthy and had a killer smile with an adorable set of dimples. So at least his kid would come out cute with dimples and most likely blue eyes.

Hopefully.

Back to his brother. Kurt seemed to be a weepy pregnant person, and he was already emotional. Really it was nerve-wracking .

" So baby brother. I guess we're both pregnant." Carson said blandly.

"What in the hell are you talking about Carson?" Kurt screeched.

"Uh, me being impregnated by a very formidable sperm sample if the growing fetus in my abdomen has anything to say about it."

"So you're serious…"

" Yeah..''

Then Carson had to cover his ears because there was a eardrum shattering scream. It wasn't that hard to handle until Kurt insisted that they tell their parents and that. Carson argued that it was his secret to tell whenever he felt like dropping the news and this wasn't one of the times that he felt to.

A day later Carson was walking down the corridor and was stopped mid-route by a happy, albeit confused Burt, ecstatic Carole, sheepish red-faced twin brother, and basically the whole fucking royal family, aside from his brother-in-law, he had some meeting to attend to .

Carson wanted to avoid this very thing because while Kurt meant well he didn't want any of the attention that went along with having a baby. It wasn't supposed to be this whole affair. But then again maybe he was asking for too much when it came to his brother.

And despite being irritated to death by him, they had been spending a unhealthy amount of time around each other, it wasn't really something that he disliked but it was weird waking up in a bed wrapped around Blaine. To be honest the aforementioned King was not his type. He preferred someone taller, and less covered in hair. For his nieces' or nephews' sake he hoped they took after his brother, because the hair thing really was disturbing.

Carson woke this morning to his brother and his husband whispering followed by shifting in the bed and Blaine leaving to use the bathroom. Carson opened his eyes to see his brother, who was rubbing his stomach, and looking at the door where his husband had exited.

"Morning Kurtsie, what's up?"

"Car, really we need to stop falling asleep on the bed at night Blaine rarely ever pays attention to his surroundings when he's tired and tends to just flop down wherever."

"Uh, yeah," Carson mumbled. " I see that, don't worry, I don't want your man, not exactly my type."

"What exactly is your type, I mean you have to like men slightly, or something along those lines."

" I rather not specify if that's alright with you, I don't like labels other than "editor in chief" when it comes to yours truly."

" I understand Carson, I'm sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to know."

" It doesn't upset me I just rather not say, I didn't need to specify to get this baby and I wont have to specify to raise this baby, Kurt you know me better than that."

Blaine seeming to have impeccable timing chose that moment to exit the bathroom and give Kurt some kind of look that Carson didn't understand. Though he was ready to leave anyways.

He had some phone calls to make.

…

**KPOV**

Kurt was looking for Blaine. He was missing, his eye's filled slightly with tears. He was really over-emotional this was pathetic. He sucked it up and carried on his search.

Kurt passed by Wes and David in the recreation room, they were looking at the screen of a laptop. He walked up behind them and looked. He quickly averted his eyes. He didn't know why they thought it was proper to look at nude photos of themselves.

Blaine still was missing. Kurt was close to tears when he finally found him, in his office slumped over his desk taking a nap. Kurt looked at him still puzzled and sniffling a bit.

" Blaine." he said in a utterly pathetic voice.

Blaine jumped slightly and looked up sleepily, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Kurt looked at him wiping the remaining tears off his face.

"Blaine why are you sleeping in your office in the middle of the day?"

" I was just taking a nap love." Kurt felt his lips turn down slightly.

"Since when are you so tired during the day that you take naps?"

" I didn't want to say anything about it but Carson in our bed has been making me uncomfortable. "

Kurt looked away guiltily. He knew his brother was around a lot, but he didn't think that it was causing Blaine to suffer.

" I didn't know honey I'm so sorry." and he promptly broke into tears.

That's the thing Kurt was getting fed up with he didn't like crying it made his face all blotchy these babies where messing with him in the worst possible way. Kurt was even in the midst of his emotional break down thinking about the fact that he really wasn't that sad, as a matter of fact, he could go for a sandwich.

It was then that he notice that Blaine had been trying to soothe him.

" Oh, Kurt don't cry, I didn't want to bring it up, I just want to be able to sleep in peace and your brother is like an octopus, limbs everywhere.."

" Blaine," Kurt sniffled. " Its alright I'm not upset, hormones you know?"

Blaine looked relieved.

"All though ," he smiled sweetly, the dimples in his cheeks popping out, " I could really go for a sandwich"

…

**BPOV**

Blaine idly wondered if the term baby blues applied to both parents.

Because, he was going through it.

Kurt had been weepy for a couple of days and then he moved on to being angry at everything. He glared at his father for the better part of the day because Burt made a joke about him gaining weight.

Blaine was scared of his own husband. He tried to cuddle Kurt one night in bed and he had bitten his head off insisting that Blaine had done enough and wasn't getting any sex, so fuck off.

Yeah. Blaine had the blues.

And it wasn't that he minded the no sex thing. Not really. He just wanted to hold Kurt. His husband was having horrific symptoms. Just this morning Kurt had been brushing his teeth and his gums started to bleed. He screamed bloody murder in turn scaring Blaine to consciousness and sending the guards in eyes scanning the room for danger. That brought up Kurt's stretch marks.

That was a day that Blaine had actively avoided his husband.

Blaine was sitting on the couch in the sitting room of their suite, cuddling his sleeping husband. There was a knock at the door. Blaine told who ever it was to enter. He looked up to see Carson, Wes, David, Finn and Rachel walking into the room with sleeping bags, snacks, and what looked like DVDs. Blaine raised an eyebrow in question.

" Hey Bee," David said smiling at his best friend. "We thought you could use a movie night."

" Besides, Kurt seems to be dormant for a while and god knows he's been out of control these days."

Finn nodded with wide eyes. "Dude, he yelled at me cause I said he had one of those shines."

Everyone turned to look at Finn.

Wes seemed to be one to ask, " What is a shine Finn," Blaine saw Rachel shake her head.

"You know dude the thing that pregnant people get, the shine!" Finn exclaimed.

" Finn, sweetie, I told you it's glow. Not shine glow." Rachel sighed.

Blaine chuckled slightly and shifted Kurt onto his chest a little more.

" Well, thanks guys its been pretty tough, and I know I don't have it half as bad as he does right now, but it's been tiring, when all I want to do is make it better."

Carson and his slightly more pronounced bump plopped down in the arm chair next to him, groaning in satisfaction.

" I wish I had someone to blame for this, he gestured to his stomach, " but I don't and I feel for my kid brother cause this kid's been tap dancing on my bladder."

Blaine smiled at him. " Yeah, Kurt is always saying that if he has to piss one more time he's going to scream."

Carson grunted his agreement. Then looked around.

"So, what's up first I've got snacks and I'm comfortable, so I'm telling you all now there's no way I'm getting up from this chair."

"Well," Rachel trilled. "I brought chick flicks. " you cant have a movie night without them."

Finn and Carson groaned as Rachel bounced excitedly to the T.V.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair. Sometimes it was the little things like this that reminded him that they weren't alone in this.

…

The next morning Blaine woke up, laying on the couch with Kurt sprawled out on top of him. His chest was wet. Kurt didn't drool, and he didn't sweat, now that Blaine thought about it. So what was making soaking though his shirt.

Kurt shifted and grimaced, his nose scrunching up before he fully awoke.

"Blaine, why are we wet, I know you sweat sometimes but honey this is disgusting."

" Love, it's not me I promise."

Kurt grumbled in frustration, " Then who is it because, I don't sweat, ever, you know this."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Carson who was still curled up in the armchair hand on his belly, interrupted. " Hate to break it to you little bro, but I'm quite sure that's milk."

Kurt hopped up and looked down at his now soaked t-shirt. Blaine watches with wide eyes as his husband yanks the shirt up over his little bump and up to his chin. Kurt whimpers with disbelief but watches as opaque, slightly thick liquid drips from the pinkish-brown peaks of Kurt's nipples. Blaine opens his mouth to say something anything to stop the tears that are now filling his husband's eyes.

" I cant believe this." Kurt whimpers out, bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

" Yeah, I couldn't either, imagine my surprise when I started to laugh and it rushed out like water from a faucet." Carson remarked as he hefted himself off the arm chair.

" I'll elaborate more as soon as I'm back from pissing. This kid is evil I promise you."

Blaine was still spluttering as he watched Kurt gingerly poke the flesh around his nipple, watching in sheer terror as more of the liquid gushed out, dropping onto Blaine's chest. David choose that very moment to lift his head from Wes' chest and look around to see where the strange noises were coming from.

David's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at the couple.

" Blaine, you couldn't have waited until we were out of the room to get down and dirty with Kurt?"

It was then that Kurt hopped up from the couch and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Blaine stayed on the couch, in wide eyed shock. Then his eyes slowly closed, he groaned.

"David, Kurt seems to be producing milk, and we both woke up to soaked shirts, he was already upset, you just made it worse!"

David looked contrite. " I'm sorry, I just thought that you were being exhibitionists."

Blaine shook his head, and pulled at his shirt. It was sticky, wet, and smelled sweet. He didn't know what to make of it. Poor Kurt. When he thinks about it, Blaine cant help but feel guilty.

Kurt did this for him. For his crown, because he loves Blaine. Blaine couldn't wait to see their children he's happy, he just hates seeing his Love suffering so much. Its one of the things that he doesn't think he's ever going to get used too. Blaine hops off the couch and walks to his and Kurt's room. He needs to make his husband feel better, and he needs a new shirt.

…

Blaine is waiting for Kurt in the rose garden on the swing. Kurt had been so sad lately and Blaine wanted to do something to cheer him up.

When Kurt walks out to the garden he takes one look at Blaine and the package he's holding and laughs, nodding his head and smiling wide.

Blaine is sure he'll never get enough of Kurt's smile.

…

Blaine is in route to the media room, where he finds Carson. When Carson made the announcement that he was pregnant, he was about two months. Blaine can see a very prominent bump on his abdomen as he kicks back on the couch. Blaine cant help but think what Kurt will look like when their babies start to make his stomach poke out.

As a matter of fact Kurt is out with the royal stylist picking out new jeans that will actually fit. So far he had been using Blaine's pants but he insists that he couldn't work with the Capri style for a day longer.

Blaine was still looking at Carson deep in thought , when finally said something.

"I'm not Kurt, you have the wrong knocked up twin." Carson commented blandly.

"I know that you're not my husband, don't insult me. I needed to talk to while Kurt was out."

Carson raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well as you know Kurt wants to throw you a baby shower, you're going to find out the gender soon."

Carson grunted, Kurt had told Blaine that Carson was sure that he was having a boy, he couldn't get with the idea of a female siphoning off his life resources. Carson also thought Kurt was going to have boys too.

" Yeah, I know that. It is after all my spawn, what's up then?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that.

" I wanted your help with planning a baby shower for Kurt."

Carson nodded his assent. Blaine honestly didn't know how, despite having the same face Carson and Kurt were so different. Most of the time Blaine had a hard time figuring out when Carson wasn't being overly sarcastic. So he stuck to asking outright questions that usually involved Kurt.

"Okay so here's the plan…"

…

Later that week Blaine had some meetings with the governors of the different regions of his country. He had a busy week, but he had to get most of the politics out of the way because he and Kurt had another appointment at three to go see the babies.

Blaine had just finished up with the meeting, shaking the hands of the many men and women, and after handing his paperwork to David, walked to his suite to grab his crown, and his pregnant husband, so they could leave.

" Love are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute Blaine," He heard Kurt's muffled voice reply back.

" love we really have to go, they're expecting us but I'd like to be on time."

Blaine walked over to the mirror to adjust his crown, before throwing on a pair of wire rimmed ray bans.

Kurt walked out a moment later, in a pair of red skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and a vintage Alexander Mcqueen scarf, tied perfectly around his neck, tucked into the collar of his shirt, that was fitting enough to show off his semi-showing bump. Kurt was wearing his crown, nestled perfectly in his impeccably styled hair, foregoing his more adventurous shoes for simple lace up Doc Martens.

Blaine looked at his husband.

"Blaine, you should know by now, there's always time for fashion, even when one is growing two other human beings."

And with that he breezed past Blaine and out of the doors to their chamber.

…

"Kurt Anderson-Rossi."

Blaine followed behind his husband to the back. They did Kurt's vitals, Blaine hear Kurt grumbling when he stepped on the scale for his weight. Blaine made sure not to make eye contact, quite sure that Kurt was sending him one hell of a glare at the moment.

They were both looking at the tiny screen that showcased their babies. That really looked nothing like babies but it was determined that they would indeed be identical. Kurt's leg was bouncing on the table and Blaine put his hand on top of it to still it.

" What's wrong love, are you anxious?"

" No Blaine they made me drink like a gallon of water so the picture would show up, I have to pee."

Blaine stifled a laugh, " Why didn't you say something?"

" Well I cant very well go out there, shirt-less, Blaine have some decorum," Kurt sighed, " Besides I-"

At that moment the doctor pushed a little harder than necessary and Kurt practically sprinted from them room calling back behind him that the he'd be right back, leaving the doctor and Blaine practically crying from laughter.

…

**a/n Sorry! I was out of town for the better part of two weeks, I hope you enjoy, I tried to make this one extra long. **

**On another note. I need help with baby names! Boys Girls. Inbox me good ones! And meanings too. **

**I hope you all don't hate me , because I love you!**

**R&R **

**Nicky. **


	16. Princesses or Princes

For the Love of a King

Chapter 14: Princesses or Princes?

**a/n Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter there's a bit of a time jump, it necessary though. Oh well, you'll see why… See you at the bottom**

**KPOV**

Kurt was about five months along. He had a very visible bump and was absolutely miserable by the new development. Carson on the other hand was downright huge. Kurt took a bit of comfort from this fact. His brother took to complaining about the fact that his stomach was so big, Kurt tried not to laugh when he looked at his brother struggling to get up from a chair or the couch in his room because he would be going through the same thing soon enough. As a matter of fact, he was struggling to get up now.

Kurt wasn't sure where Blaine was at the moment. Blaine had taken to finding creative hiding places from his husband. Kurt could admit that he was being difficult, it wasn't a secret. Really Kurt wasn't trying to make things difficult for his husband, he was just extremely uncomfortable, he was carrying two babies and he couldn't fit into skinny jeans anymore! That wasn't something he had to deal with, a rapidly expanding waistline, he had always been slender, and he's really like that back.

But back to his missing husband. Blaine was most likely hanging out with Kurt's dad, in the garage, it didn't matter he'd find him later.

Kurt was on his way to talk to Emille. His babies were kicking up a storm. The little rascals were wide awake and seemingly having a party in there. At least they'd if they tired themselves out he'd be able to sleep tonight.

Kurt found Emille in the grand ballroom, she and Kurt were going over details for the baby shower he and Blaine were holding after they found out the sex of their babies later that week . So for right now, they were just trying to visualize the floor settings for tables and the different activities that they had planned.

"Oh Kurt dear there you are, how are you feeling today love."

Emille walked up to Kurt rubbing his belly lightly, and then chuckling when she felt all the activity.

"Seems like my grandchildren are hyper today," she shook her head," they must take after my Blaine."

" I'm afraid so, they'll be just as bad about jumping on the furniture as he is."

"I'm sure they will, Blaine was such a ball of energy as a child, even in gestation."

Kurt just sighed in response.

Of course.

" Right then, let's get started shall we?"

…

Two hours later they had made it about one third of the way through the seating chart and were still tweaking it a bit so that they wouldn't have people who were uncomfortable with each other sitting by the other.

Kurt was just about to argue that having Lady Quinn at his baby shower at all was the worst idea that he had heard in a while, and he had heard plenty of stupid ideas from Finn and David's collective minds. He was really gearing up for a hormonally induced rage, his face was turning red, fists balled at his side, nose scrunched in anger, when in his husband, looking sheepish.

" I am so sorry love, I lost track of the time, and when I did check I saw how late it was and I rushed here to meet you and.."

Blaine trailed off as Kurt took a deep breathe and held up his hand. He rubbed his belly where a particularly hard kick had landed and turned to address his husband.

" Blaine, at the moment I really don't care, I'm tired, our kids are being restless and I don't really have the patience to deal with you right now," he turned to Emille.

" Thanks Emille, but can we continue this later, preferably after my appointment tomorrow."

Kurt didn't give either of them the chance to reply and he wobbled out of the ball room as fast as he could.

He really wasn't mad, maybe frustrated but mostly..

He just wanted to sleep.

…

Kurt was lying in bed rubbing his belly, trying to get his babies to calm down. In retrospect it was probably just wishful thinking on his part, being able to nap, that is. He was just rolling over to try and readjust his position with his body pillow when Blaine walked in, face creased with worry.

"Love are you okay?"

" I'm fine Blaine, I just want to sleep and your children won't let me."

Blaine climbed onto the bed and began rubbing his back, kneading the tense muscles.

"I'm sorry, why do you think they're so rowdy today?"

" I couldn't tell you, though I suppose that I'm pushing it, they don't usually nap until later."

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, and when Kurt looked up with a blank expression. This carried on for about two minutes until Kurt rolled over facing the opposite wall and getting comfortable. Kurt wasn't in the mood to talk.

…

Kurt woke up a couple of hours later with the urgent need to pee, as he tried to wiggle out of Blaine's boa constrictor like hold on his belly, Blaine had taken to rubbing Kurt's belly in his sleep as well as talking to it when Kurt was sleeping. Many mornings or even afternoons after Kurt had woke up, he wasn't surprised to see shining hazel orbs staring back at him over his belly. But back to the matter at hand, he had to pee.

Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder. "Honey, wake up." all Blaine did was snuffle in response.

Kurt sighed, great.

"Blaine please, you have to get up, I really have to use the bathroom." Kurt was starting to get desperate. He finally snapped, he twisted slightly on a angle , pulled back his arm and punched Blaine in the bicep. Blaine shot up immediately.

"What th- Kurt! What did you hit me fo-" Kurt didn't have time to hear what Blaine was going to say, the slamming of the bathroom door drowned it out.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally.

…

"So what about Barnaby?" Carson asked completely serious

" Carson I refuse to let you name my nephew Barnaby, what would his nickname be?"

" Eh, maybe not, Bradley?" Carson said looking at the list.

"Possibly, add that to the list."

" Braden?"

"No, I think we can do better."

"Well, speaking of that I wanted to run an idea by you..'' Carson looked a bit skeptical from behind his glasses.

"Sure Carson, what is it."

"I was thinking about giving my son your initials,'' he paused, "and I sort of picked out a name that I think fits."

Kurt nodded in understanding, too choked up with emotion to speak.

"So I was thinking, Kayde Elliott Hummel..?'' Carson smiled at his brother, " what do you think?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. " Well, Car, I think we just named my nephew."…

Kurt, Blaine and Carson had a photo shoot the next day, American Vogue. They wanted to do a article on Kurt's pregnancy fashion, his penchant for looking so fashionable, when carrying twins. This of course was around the same time that People magazine, also American, wanted to do a piece on the fact that he and his twin brother happened to be pregnant at the same time. Blaine was there because they wanted a couple of shots of them posing together.

Blaine was standing beside Kurt, both hands on his belly rubbing softly, Blaine was explaining the finer points of crowns to his unborn children, and how they really were awful to wear, Kurt was just shaking his head in amusement at his husband. Blaine really was a nerd.

Carson was sitting down in a director's chair, he really was being quite cordial about the whole thing, he feet had been swollen as of late, and he was finding it harder to get up without out help, he had long outgrown his favorite blue hoodie, and these days much like the beginning of his pregnancy, wanted nothing more than to just sleep the day away.

…

They photo shoot took twice as long as they usually did, even though Kurt's stomach was about on par with Carson's despite him being ahead in his pregnancy by two months, he was still very slender, they had to clothes pin some of his wardrobe to fit just right in a particular places, and they had to position him so that they wouldn't show.

By the time everything was finished, Kurt was irritated, he had pains in his lower back and his ankles were swollen, he wanted to go home. Kurt was watching Blaine from across the room, he was sitting in a director's chair balancing a bottle of water on his belly, waiting for his husband to finish up his conversation. Carson waddled over with a grimace on his face, he was ready to leave.

Kurt finally reaching his boiling point and feeling that he had behaved himself rather well all considered, yelled across the room at Blaine, causing his husband to jump in surprise and make a his way over to where Kurt was sitting red-faced, with clenched fists by his side.

They didn't stay five minutes after that.

…

**BPOV **

Burt was going to find his youngest son. Kurt had been on the rampage as of late and he was really scaring pretty much everyone in the palace. The kid had the king so jumpy that Kurt heaving a sigh set him on edge. Now, Burt knew that Kurt was dealing with a lot, what with carrying two kids, but his mother had did the same without biting people's heads off. His kid was just milking the hell out of the situation.

Burt walked up to Kurt and the King's bed chamber, and knocked on the door. There was rustling and the door was snatched open by a very dishelmed looking king. Burt watched with a raised eyebrow as Blaine attempted to smooth his hair and tug his shirt on straight at the same time. It was quite comical.

"Relax, your highness, I know what pregnancy does to a person, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to have a word with my kid."

"Oh, uh, of course Burt, I uh, well.. Tell Kurt that I'll be back later." and with that Blaine scurried away.

Burt shook his head chuckling a bit. He remembered those days with Elizabeth. He pushed the door open slightly peaking his head around the corner before calling out.

"Hey kid, it's been a while since I've seen you naked, and I'm assuming things have changed so throw on some clothes cause, I'm coming in."

He heard the indignant squeal that indicated that he was indeed correct about what his son had been doing before he got there.

" You can come in dad."

When Burt walked in he saw his son seated in the sitting room, fully clothed but the evidence of his previous activities all over his face. Burt smirked slightly but chose not to comment.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit dad?"

"Well, Kurt bud, I gotta tell ya, you've been a little out of hand lately."

Burt saw Kurt's eyes narrow, and proceeded to talk before his son could off on a rant.

" I know you have a lot to deal with, the new title, being a husband, and a father to be as well as in public eye, but you have to stop treating everyone like we killed your cat."

Kurt looked down, but didn't say anything so Burt continued.

" Now, that husband of yours? He loves you Kurt and he would do anything for you as would anyone else around here, but you're doing what you do best Kurt, milking the hell out of a situation, and that's not right son."

" I know you're miserable, and that you're most likely going to have to be put on bed rest and you're not going to like it but you need to stop, and think about what you're doing, and how you're treating people."

Burt saw Kurt's bottom lip quivering and he waited, Kurt would talk when he wanted to he just had to go through the motions first. He looked around the room while he waited for his son to pull it together, the room had evidence of Kurt's influence in the room the color's and the layout, was all Kurt.

" I know I've been difficult dad, and I'm sorry. I really am extremely uncomfortable, I've been trying to balance all of these new responsibilities that I've been given on my own. It doesn't help that my unborn babies have pressure on them too dad, they have to be boys! Or at least one of them has to be a boy so that Blaine has an heir, and so that his crown doesn't get taken."

Burt listened carefully to what Kurt had to say,

" and it what if I fail, and I can't produce a boy for Blaine, what if he leaves me?" Kurt's voice broke, " I couldn't deal with that dad.

"Kurt, if it's one thing that I know about Blaine, it's that he loves you, and yeah I give the kid a hard time but that's mostly for my own amusement, but he's not going to leave you if the twins aren't boys, or if you don't have a boy the first time, he'll still be there. "

Kurt nodded and sniffled.

" As for the rest of everything, I suggest you talk to him, he's been at this for his whole life, he'll help you out, and besides, communication is a big part of marriage, talk to em, bud, he'll understand, now get over here and give me a hug."

Burt held his arms open for his son. Kurt wrapped his arms around Burt as best as he could, what with his giant stomach, snuggling underneath his dad's chin just like he used to do as a kid, and sighed. Burt smiled at, feeling tiny feet kicking away at his stomach.

" I love you kid."

" I love you too dad."

Burt knew his son would be alright, he always was a fighter. He learned from the best after all. Burt glanced at the clock on the wall, he had to hurry up Michael was supposed to be getting new upgrades for the king's BMW.

…

**KPOV**

It was the day of Kurt's twenty-three week check up. Since the babies were identical the sex of one would tell them the sex of the other. Kurt was already in the back room, pouting slightly at his weight gain. Blaine was, as always vigilant at his head looking excited as the ultrasound technician prepared Kurt's belly for the procedure.

The wand was placed on his stomach, the racing heartbeats filled the room and the picture popped up on the screen. The nurse wiggled the wand around a bit and Kurt fought the urge to giggle.

"Alright your majesties, it looks like your babies are.." she fiddled with the wand a little bit more.

"Congratulations, your two are having a matching set of what it seems like two rowdy little boys."

"Boys?" Blaine squealed excitedly.

Kurt smiled looking at his sons then turning to his husband in bemusement, he opened to comment then changed his mind, he decided to let Blaine have his fan girl moment.

" Finn owes me, I told him it was boys, but no he just had to listen to Rachel, I was right."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, " Blaine did you bet on the gender of our children?"

"huh, oh yeah, but you cant get mad Kurt, everyone was in on it, even your dad and my mom."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and smiled to himself, two little boys.

…

When they got back to the palace their whole family was standing in the foyer with overexcited looks on their faces obviously awaiting the news. Blaine was practically bouncing in excitement looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt sighed and nodded, handing Blaine the sonogram, and stepped aside lest he get mauled by over enthusiastic family members.

" So, I know you all want to know what we're having, and I would like to start out by saying that Kurt knows about the bet and he's not upset, and with that being said, Finn, Rachel, Carol and Wesley, pay up because we're having boys!"

Kurt was grateful he thought to stand back because the was a uproar. Finn shouting in disbelief, Burt and Carson looking smug, Blaine, Emille, and Carole looking at the sonogram for proof, and David and Rachel, talking to his belly, David telling his boys that he would be the cool uncle, and Rachel saying that she would convince their dads to name one of them the masculine version of her name.

Kurt sighed looking around the utter pandemonium that was his family and shook his head. Soon there would be three new editions to this family, all the more to love and cherish.

…

Kurt had received other news at his doctor's appointment that he would indeed have to be put on bed rest, with the rate that the boys were growing and Kurt's slight frame, he would most likely have be confined to bed earlier than most, male or female.

Kurt wasn't really one to sit still, babies or not. This wasn't going to be his favorite part of being pregnant. Besides the weight gain, and the swollen feet, the out grown clothes, and well a whole plethora of things that he rather not get into detail about, the point was that he wasn't happy about it.

Well here he was sitting in his bed, miserable. He should be helping Emille and Blaine plan his baby shower now that he had the gender he could plan the colors. He was thinking cobalt blue and cream. Kurt really wasn't coping with bed rest well.

Carson as an act of support was on self imposed bed rest with him. Carson didn't understand why Kurt was complaining so much, he would love to lay around all day, hell, he did that without the doctor saying so. Kurt didn't have it in him to explain that Carson was saying that because he had the freedom to get up, if he should want too.

…

The palace had an unwelcome visitor . Sebastian, was the son of a member of parliament, his father was one of the leaders of the different provinces of the kingdom, and his mother just so happened to be the royal midwife.

Kurt didn't like it one bit.

As a matter of fact, Kurt had made his disapproval widely known. It really wasn't for the reason many thought it was, that Sebastian was blatantly throwing himself at Blaine, it really was because Sebastian had attached himself to Kurt's hip.

For a couple of weeks now, about three weeks after his appointment to find out the gender of his babies, Sebastian had arrived at the castle. It seemed that he would be apprenticing with his mother for the duration of Kurt's pregnancy.

It started off subtle enough, Sebastian would only come in when his mother was there to observe and note different things about the babies growth and to measure Kurt's belly, and the different tasks required with being a midwife. Kurt, still being on bed rest, noticed him hovering, but since he wasn't doing anything besides staring at him with a unreadable look in his beady little eyes, he chose not to say anything about it.

Then the comments started.

"So, how's life going for you, what with being the size of a house?"

"You know, I looked at the sonogram of the babies, I hope they look like Blaine, I'd hate for them to get the gay face from you."

" So has anyone made the reference to Raggedy Andy yet, because with that hair I cant see how it wouldn't come up.."

Kurt really tried not to let it bother him , and for the most part he felt he was doing an excellent job. Kurt did however, one night when he was sitting in bed, ( big fucking surprise there) watching Blaine get ready for bed, he approached the subject.

"So, honey how was your day?"

Blaine looked up from where he was putting on his sweat pants.

"I had a busy day, I had a lot of meetings today, there seems to be arrangements at the border to work out, but enough about that how about you love?"

"Well, I sat here, in bed, like I do everyday, but today I had a visitor."Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well it seems our dear lord Sebastian, thought that he'd keep me company."

"Oh, it that right?"

"It is, and the funny thing is he decided to make his opinion of well, my, everything known to me today."

Blaine sighed, and came to sit by Kurt on the bed.

"What exactly did he say love?"

" Blaine he was blatantly disrespectful and I don't usually mind, but I refuse to have my children insulted. He said that he hopes my own children don't look like me…"

"Kurt it doesn-"

"it that public consensus? I'd like to think that our children would be beautiful Blaine, regardless who they looked like."

"Kurt, of course it's not public consensus, Sebastian is just arrogant and he cant stand the sight of us married."

"I'm completely invalid Blaine, I know that, I just want you to know that I cant deal with this for much longer, I will end up saying something to him, so I suggest we figure out away to fix this before it escalates."

"I agree Kurt but you know I can't very well throw him out of the castle he's here under the apprenticeship of his mother, and I'm already having problems with his father in parliament sessions, this needs be discreet in whatever way we decide to handle it."

"I could ask Carson to be here I suppose to act as a buffer but with him hitting the eight months mark soon, I don't know how effective he'll be. It's worth a shot I suppose."

"Great, and if not that I'll make sure to send David with Carson, he wont let Sebastian get away with bothering you love."

Kurt just sighed as Blaine snuggled up against him, hands resting on his bulging stomach, he didn't think that Sebastian would be giving up soon but it was worth a shot.

…

Kurt and Blaine's baby shower was held about a week after Sebastian showed up. The palace was over flowing with guests as well as the press.

Kurt usually didn't have a problem with being in the spotlight, he just didn't know how a intimate event ended up being a free for all.

Kurt found himself wishing that he wasn't on doctor mandated bed rest or he would have already wobbled his way out of the grand ballroom, but as it was he just had to grin and bare it.

Sebastian seemed to be subdued today, his form of entertainment being the charming, if not scheming Hunter Clarington of the northern border of their kingdom. Last night Blaine had casually mentioned his very eligible, and wealthy cousin, Kurt had already saw the pair attached the mouth, and hands in places that he didn't need to see.

Blaine was playing the part of the proud papa, smug in his ability to produce boys, securing his families political position. Every time Kurt turned around he heard Blaine bragging, which consisted of,

" Have you had a chance to see the ultra sound, boys, two identical boys, I did good."

Or

" Did you notice all of the blue, yeah, we having boys , twin boys."

And the occasional congratulations for Blaine making boys, and that they knew he could do it.

Kurt for the life of him couldn't understand, he was of course a man, but he didn't get the point of bragging, and Kurt did help make those boys that were so coveted.

But it was amusing to watch his husband flounce around, with a giant smile gracing his face, telling anyone who'd listen that he was the proud father of twin boys. Emille had games planned and different activities planned for the guest to enjoy, and they seemed to really have fun guessing the size of Kurt's waistline…

Kurt…

Not so much.

As a matter of fact he was pouting and red-faced as his friends, family, and guests guessed at his, much to his dismay, rapidly increasing waistline.

Rachel had taken it upon herself to make up a somewhat twisted game of pin the tail on the donkey only with cut outs of babies and Kurt stomach, which with a livid expression on his face he promptly replied to her enthusiastic face with a very Carson-like "fuck off".

Kurt watched as Blaine smiled at him, he sighed slightly and rubbed his tummy where his boys were kicking away.

He was worth it.

They all were.

**a/n this is extremely late and I apologize, I started volunteering at a local community center, I hope you enjoyed Kurt's view on things.**

**Next up, we have Carson having Kayde, a time jump with Kurt's pregnancy, Hunter and Sebastian, and the names of the twins as well as a couple of surprise visitors. **

**R&R **

**Nicky. **


End file.
